The Cat and the Eagle
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: AU. Daniel, a low born noble, is staying with his Aunt and Uncle in London. While there he attends the masquerade ball of a foreign Baron, where he meets a masked stranger. Anon comments enabled!
1. Introductions

This fic takes place in an alternate universe for Amnesia. Set in the same time period, starting at about 1839.

* * *

.

.

Daniel couldn't believe his luck! And yes, that was _quite _sarcastic. Things had been going so well! His father had finally begrudgingly agreed with his mother to send him to college in London. It was about time, too! Daniel was already 23, and more than eager to begin his courses! He'd spent the past month finding a patron professor to back his… situation. Though his family hailed from nobility, Daniel had no real title or money to speak of. The blue blood came from his mother's side of the family, but she had married low. Very low—an artisan from the little town of Mayfair. An abusive alcoholic artisan from Mayfair, that was.

Yet still, Daniel had grown up mostly happy. His mother, Elizabeth, was a kind soul. She was sickly however, and the birth of her only son had left her even worse off. Daniel always felt guilt for that, and he believed his father harbored resentment towards him for it as well. When his younger sister Hazel was born, his mother had been bedridden for months. Hazel, as it would turn out, was born with a weak constitution like her mother. Daniel took care of them both up until his schooling began to take up much of his time. His father resented his son's education, but he had _finally _given in!

That is up until the summer came about. All set to start classes in the fall, Daniel had been called back home by a letter about his mother's health. It was there he was told that he would spend the summer with his Aunt and Uncle at their estate near London instead of preparing for college as planned. His mother was concerned about her failing health, and she wished for Daniel to take over their estates after her death, instead of his foolhardy father. Because of this, Daniel had to situate himself with the nobility, from their customs to personal contacts.

Daniel's dear Aunt and Uncle, his Aunt being his mother's bitter younger sister, saw him as nothing but a burden. But how could they decline? His mother Elizabeth held the family's dwindling fortune, as she was the eldest of two daughters with no son. Upon his arrival Daniel had been informed that there was to be a ball which he must attend in order to make his first appearance. The ball was to be hosted by a foreigner, a Prussian Baron by the name of Alexander. It was a masquerade however, and so Daniel thought it was quite silly to use as a coming out opportunity. Regardless, he was forced into it.

Blessed (or cursed) with his mother's pale complexion, Daniel didn't need any of that dreaded powder on his face. To his mortification however, his Uncle _insisted _he wear a troubling fashion trend. That is, a man's corset. Though the young would-be scholar was already quite thin, his Uncle accused him of having a 'spoiled' mid-section. Daniel assumed this was purely out of spite, but he held his tongue obediently. The stiff object started just below his ribs and ended right above his hips, laces tightened to the point that he could scarcely bend at the waist. Thankfully this embarrassing contraption was hidden by his waist-coat—though that was skintight as it was. It hugged his now even more slender waist, a pointless fashion if you asked him. His shirt was white, waistcoat green, and breeches brown.

But what completed this restricting outfit was his mask. His Aunt wore a white mask with feathers, and his Uncle wore something shaped like a fox. As for Daniel, he was given a cat. Complete with ears up top and a shaped nose, the mask was green. There was golden paint around the eye-holes, highlighting his own blue-green eyes, and the paint was around the edges and on the ears as well. It covered him from forehead to just above his nose, slightly curved at his cheekbones. Once they arrived at the Baron's impressive estate, Daniel was almost glad for the mask. At least he could remain mostly anonymous while in this ridiculous clothing.

Not that they spoke directly to Daniel, but he listened to his Aunt and Uncle as they carried on about this new mysterious foreign Baron during the whole carriage ride there. Mostly gossip, but interesting none the less. This was the Baron's first event since he had arrived in London two months previous, and almost all nobility had been invited. No one knew much about his life or position in Prussia, though rumors said that he was in very close with Frederick William III, King of Prussia. What he was doing in England however, no one could say. Daniel had never much been interested in politics, but as someone born and raised scarcely leaving his family's estates, a foreigner was intriguing.

Daniel marveled at the length of the path they had taken to arrive at the doors of the manor. There was a large lake on the premises, as well as what seemed to be several impressively sized gardens. In the middle of the wide, round path in front of the manor, there was an amazing—though very strange fountain. Daniel wasn't the only one to stare at it, he noticed, and even his Aunt murmured that it gave her the creeps. A cherubic face spout water into the pool below, though that head was attached to some sort of insect it seemed. Black wings hung over the side of the fountain and what appeared to be a woman's legs hung free as well.

Ushered up the front steps and into the impressively large foyer, Daniel beheld everything with an almost childish wonder. His family's manor, and his Aunt and Uncle's, were nothing like this! Though they were nobility, they were much lower-class than something of this caliber! The lowest rung of the ladder, as his father had always muttered about. As if that man should complain, as he had no noble blood to speak of—not even figuratively! The finery of everything, from the polished floors and spotless rugs to the shining wooden banisters on the stairs and the thick curtains with their golden rope tassels, left Daniel speechless. He almost feared he would track dirt onto the floors!

His wonder would soon turn to a bit of embarrassment once the sound of violins reached his ears, and he followed his Aunt and Uncle into the main ballroom. Everywhere he looked there were well dressed men and women. Suits and dresses which cost more than the carriage and horses he had ridden here in, and some even had servants following in their steps! Who brought a servant to an event like this? His Aunt and Uncle pretended not to notice the obvious difference in class, holding their heads high and prancing into the room as if they belonged amongst these kind of people. His Aunt wore a dress that she had made herself, and though it was good, it was nothing but rags compared to the craftsmanship of any other woman in the room. His uncle's suit was second-hand, old fashioned, but well-maintained.

Daniel gave a sudden gasp as his arm was pinched, reaching up to rub at it as he turned his eyes to his Aunt. She was glaring at him through the pretty mask she wore, and he swallowed. "Do try and look as if you're not some country bumpkin, won't you Daniel? Pretend you have manners for even a moment! Don't stare about with your mouth open like a fish!" She hissed venomously. "Didn't your mother teach you _anything_? If you embarrass us tonight, you'll be sorry." She threatened, and Daniel suppressed a shudder. He didn't want to think of what she could possibly mean by that. But he wasn't here for heror her dandy of a husband! He was here because his mother asked him to be. And so Daniel nodded solemnly.

"Of course, aunt Isabelle. Do forgive me." He said quietly through clenched teeth, as he gave her a thin smile. She continued to glare as she turned around, and Daniel only gave a small sigh. This wasn't looking like it would be a very pleasant night.

As soon as both his Aunt and Uncle were distracted, Daniel casually slipped away. It was easy to get lost in the crowd of fanciful outfits and dazzling masks, and Daniel couldn't get enough of them! Though he felt like a stray cat from the slums amongst pure breeds with gem-studded collars (or in this case masks), the young Englishman was enamored. He was startled when a tray was suddenly help up in front of him, smiling bashfully as he took a small glass of wine and thanked the servant, who gave him a strange look for it. Honestly, was he supposed to have manners or not? Either way he sipped at his glass, making his way to the sides of the ballroom.

Much to Daniel's delight, he found a long table of refreshments off to the side. Most of the fanciful foods looked more like art than eatables to the modestly-raised Englishman, so he was almost afraid to touch some of them. Working up the courage, he picked up a puffy looking pastry. Biting in to it, his mouth was filled with the sweet cream from the center, and Daniel was sure he'd died and gone to heaven! It was finished in two bites, so he grabbed a few more and moved on, sipping at his wine and eating those cream puffs as he went. Soon he would have a view of the musicians currently providing music for those gathered, and as he licked a bit of cream from his lower lip, he watched with awe as the man at the front led the others with a powerful violin number. He was a little ashamed that he had no idea what was being played, assuming that anyone else here would know.

"Enjoying the music, are you?" A rich, deep voice spoke up from behind the young man. Daniel gave a little jump, turning around to face the one who had spoken. The man was taller than he was, dressed in crimson red silk brocade coat, with intricate golden embellishments and buttons, as was the waistcoat visible under it. His breeches were black, socks a creamy white silk, and shoes black with golden buckles. The man wore a cravat with a ruby for a broach, and Daniel swallowed visibly as his eyes raised back up his face.

The first two things that he would notice were the man's mask and the eyes behind them. The mask was black, the nose of it sharp and nearly pointed, almost like a small beak. The underside swept over his cheekbones to curve upwards at the temples. Golden designs were equally intricate, but those eyes were what stole Daniel's real focus. Amber, a perfect yellow-orange. He'd never seen eyes like that before! The stranger's hair was past his shoulders, and bone-white, though it was tied back at the nape of his neck at the moment. That stern-looking mouth was drawn into the smallest of smiles, and Daniel felt his face flushing as he fought for an answer to that most simple of questions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Personally, Alexander hated these kinds of flamboyant events. He was a solitary man who took comfort in near isolation, with only a few trusted individuals around him. His web was small but close-knit, and he wasn't looking to branch out any time soon. But England did have its charm. Namely, it's nobility. They were as arrogant as any other, but there was just something about the English that he couldn't quite grasp. The French were all so proud of their fancy extravagance, as well as their indiscretions between the sheets. The Prussians and Russians were mostly unashamed, and the Spaniards were _too _straight-laced. The English on the other hand were all and pent up, denying any and all shameful things that went on behind closed doors. That was what had piqued Alexander's interest. Though they hid it well, there _had _to be something worth seeing underneath those cold exteriors.

So far, he had been quite bored by what he found. Thinking that perhaps he had been going about it the wrong way, Alexander had decided to introduce himself officially, in the hopes that he would find a few less tiring individuals. Shake loose a few deviants, as it might be. That was when he had spotted the stray hanging about the edges of his little soiree. Introducing himself to his guests could wait, as once his focus was obtained, it was nearly impossible to lose.

Stepping right up behind the boy, he had offered a neutral question. "Enjoying the music, are you?"

And right away, this young man offered a bit of entertainment! As the boy studied him, Alexander let his own eyes wander over the young noble in turn. Surely the Englishman wore a corset, didn't he? He could see by the other's overall frame that he was slender, but that perfectly pinched waist was definitely not natural. He would never understand the fashion trend, but he had to admit it did look nice on this one. Up close however, he could see that his first impression from afar was a little off. He had seen that pale complexion and well-groomed hair along with that slender figure and assumed that the young man would be much more… well, refined, spoiled, and everything he had come to expect of young English nobles.

But this young noble's clothing was of sub-par quality, and his expression was all wrong. It was shy, bashful almost, nose down and respectful, and not up and arrogant. Not to mention a quick glance at the boy's hands which revealed a slightly trembling and nearly empty wine glass in the right, and a cream-puff in the other. Taking that mask into consideration, he could almost imagine the young man's fluffed feline tail. Alexander chuckled, offering a smile. "Cat got your tongue?" Finally the boy gave a small laugh, looking quite awkward holding his cream puff and wine.

"N-no, you just startled me. I'm sorry, I'm not very used to… these kinds of parties."

"I can tell. By the way," Alexander tapped the corner of his own lips. "You have a bit of something here." Daniel's cheeks turned a darker pink, and he glanced to his full hands before he gave up. His tongue slipped past his lips to lick that bit of white cream from the corner of them, and Alexander nearly gave a shudder at that simple obscenity. Oh yes, this boy was just his type. Young, naïve, awkward, and overall _new. _This one, he imagined, he could easily turn. "That's better. As for my inquiry, I couldn't help but notice you watching that musician." Alexander indicated the violinist with a gesture of his hand.

"Oh, yes!" Daniel nodded, taking a bite of the last creampuff in his hand. Swallowing it quickly, he glanced back to the small orchestra. "M-may I ask who he is?" Alexander doubted the boy would know who the man was even if he was famous, but he played along, glancing over as well.

"Malo de Vigny, a young protégé from France. I hear he's on loan from a young friend of the Baron." Alexander explained, looking back to see Daniel give his thumb a little lick to catch the last of that sweet cream. No need to toss his name around right away, as it would most definitely turn their conversation before he could get anything out of the boy. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not really used to high society, are you boy?" Daniel once again looked ashamed, swallowing before he answered truthfully.

"N-no, not really. To be honest, I don't know if I want to be. It all seems so… cold. My Aunt and Uncle pulled me along at the request of my mother. I'm supposed to be going to college in the fall." Alexander lifted one pale eyebrow.

"How old are you?" Had he misjudged?

"T-twenty-three. It's not because I'm not smart! My family doesn't have the money to spare, and my father was against it." The young man explained quickly, and Alexander gave a wave of his hand, though he was a little relieved.

"Oh, no worries, I thought nothing of the sort. You look like quite the intelligent young man. After all, you've been here under an hour and you already seem to have the right idea of nobility." Alexander said offhand, and the Englishman tensed.

"I haven't offended you have I? I apologize if I have! Since you're here, you must be an aristocrat too, right?"

"Please, don't worry about it." Alexander dismissed that concern quickly, though he had learned one more thing. As well as being honest, Daniel was respectful. "You seem to enjoy the food, at the very least."

"Oh, yes! I've never had anything quite like those little pastries. My mother is too ill to cook, and the old servants don't have much variation. Besides, my father hates sweets."

"What's your name, boy?"

"Ah, Daniel of…Mayfair." Daniel introduced himself by his area of origin, though he seemed embarrassed to give the name of the obviously small town. "And may I ask your—"

"Why don't you finish that wine there?" Alexander asked swiftly, and with such a tone that the naturally more submissive young man instantly flustered and obeyed, taking a long sip. He didn't dare ask Alexander for his name again, and that suited the Baron perfectly. With a few more sips, Daniel had finished his glass. Alexander snatched it up quickly, handing it off to a passing servant. "Would you like to join me for a dance?" The Baron asked, extending his hand. Daniel swallowed, slowly placing his hand into the older man's.

"I-is it alright? We're both… and I don't know how…" He stammered as Alexander wrapped his fingers around the Englishman's hand before he could change his mind.

"Yes, and yes. I assure you, no one will question it. Besides, I thought you didn't want to be a part of stuffy aristocratic society?" He pulled the younger man out onto the floor, though they stayed to the sidelines. Daniel was clearly regretting his earlier bold statement, and it amused the Baron. Once they were in just the right place, a small gap within the other dancers, he set one hand on Daniel's hip. He could feel the edge of the corset under Daniel's green waistcoat, and he rubbed just under it. Daniel's lips parted slightly, and he gave the smallest of squirms. "Set your right hand on my shoulder, and follow my lead." Alexander ordered, and Daniel swiftly obeyed.

The Englishman was clumsy, to say the least. As Alexander stepped back, Daniel overcompensated and stepped on his foot first thing. Even as the younger man stammered his apologies, Alexander only pressed on. He stepped forward this time, and then spun to the side. It was almost a matter of pushing and pulling Daniel along with the Baron's graceful steps, and he could _feel _the Englishman's palm starting to sweat against his own. Giving the boy as bit of leeway, Alexander settled for a simple pattern. Back, forward, spin, side, back, spin, and repeat. Daniel caught on quickly, and soon enough they were moving smoothly along the floor.

Through it all, Daniel only had eyes for the Baron, just as Alexander had hoped. In fact, the young man seemed quite smitten! They spun and stepped in time with the music, bodies moving as one, merely a foot apart. Though no one would _question _their dance, Alexander knew full well they would be whispering about it. But the eagle-masked man cared not. He had the kitten in his claws, and with those blue green eyes never leaving his own, he was about ready to feast on this most delectable youth. In a bold move, Alexander's hand slid from Daniel's hip to his lower back, pulling the younger man in close. Daniel gasped, and what the Baron could see of his face was a bright red.

Merely inches apart now, Alexander smiled. He let his fingers drift lower, under the rim of the corset to Daniel's lower back. They rubbed there, subtle to onlookers, but it would be all too noticeable to Daniel! Their breath nearly shared, the young Englishman's lips were parted. He began to breathe heavier, until his small gasps for air were a bit shallow. Alexander's fingertips dared to go lower, pressing as they traveled swiftly down—all the way to the Englishman's tailbone before they slid back upwards. He knew he was pressing his boundaries, but it was all a part of his test. Daniel only arched his back, bringing his hips closer to the Baron briefly, but not protesting in the slightest. Finally he whispered in desperation; "_I can't breathe._" He admitted, voice trembling slightly. Alexander knew just what the problem was of course, though he put on a concerned expression.

"What's the matter?"

"_It's… the corset… it's gotten tight…_" Daniel gasped, and he seemed to be on the verge of panicking. Only then would Alexander step away, though he kept a hold of Daniel's hand. Leading him away from the dance floor, the Baron gave him a confident smile.

"Let's go into a parlor then, we'll loosen it there." Daniel followed along obediently, naïve once more, and trusting of this confident stranger.

For a manor of such sheer size, there were plenty of small parlors to choose from. With the painful fashion trend of corsets, many women often overestimated themselves. The smaller the waists the tighter constriction, and the less breath to give! Dancing and drinking only accentuated this, causing everything from panic attacks to fainting spells. Daniel seemed dangerously close to the former of the two, but Alexander would put a stop to that just in time. Only that it wasn't a parlor that Alexander chose at all, but a private study. There was a fireplace on the back wall, and above it sat a countryside scenery in place of the usual family portrait. To the side there was a couch, an eloquently carved mahogany frame and rich blue cushions accented with cream-colored flowers.

While the couch was the more obvious place to lead his young guest, Alexander instead chose his desk. The two tall cabinets up top were locked, but all the little drawers below that were jostled as he pushed Daniel ahead of him so that the Englishman was forced to catch himself with his hands pressed flat to the surface of the desk. Pressing up close behind him, Alexander leaned down a little to whisper into his ear as his hands came up under those slender arms. "_We need to take this off._" The Baron stated as his long fingers began to undo the buttons of Daniel's waistcoat. Daniel only nodded, though Alexander could _feel _the heat coming off of those red cheeks.

The waistcoat came off easy enough, and Alexander's hands moved down to the corset, taking one step back. "Try and stay calm, Daniel. You _can_ breathe. Just listen to my voice, and relax." Alexander took his time with those tightly done laces, testing Daniel's resolve. Again the young Englishman nodded, bowing his head slightly as he fought to calm himself. It was a frightening feeling, unnatural shortness of breath. By all appearances Daniel seemed to be the type to easily rattle, but he soon impressed the Baron. Within a few moments the Englishman was taking shallow, but slow breaths. "Very good, Daniel." Alexander praised, and _now _he untied the laces of the corset. As soon as that restriction was gone, Daniel took several large gasps of air, and a small smile of relief played across those thin lips. Young, eager, obedient, and with a surprising resolve, Daniel was perfect. Perfect for Alexander's intentions, at least. "Is that better?"

"_Much better._" Daniel murmured, lifting one hand to rest over his no doubt aching stomach.

"We've some time yet. Why don't you slide out of this dreadful contraption for a moment or two?" Alexander offered, loosening the laces a bit more. Daniel gave an eager nod, and the corset was tugged down over his hips, falling to his ankles where he stepped out of it. He jumped, however, when the Baron's hands came up to feel his sides.

"S-sir?" Daniel's voice shook just slightly, fingers curling into fists on the hard surface of the desk.

"You appear perfectly thin to me. May I ask the reason for the corset in the first place? Is it a fashion statement, or perhaps… you simply enjoy it?"

"G-God no," Daniel gave a small laugh, "I hate it. My Uncle insisted that I wear it though. He said I have my father's stout body, claimed that I was spoiled." The Englishman gave a small wiggle when Alexander's hands slid down to his hips, grasping them lightly. Naturally angular, but his bones didn't jut out or anything of the sort. Just enough to hang on to; the Baron added to himself.

"You'll have to forgive me for stating it then, but your Uncle is very clearly blind." Stepping up close again, his hips just barely touched the young man's shapely backside. Daniel gave a small gasp and a shudder, glancing over his shoulder. That feline mask made those half-closed eyes almost playful, those lightly curved lips seductive. Of course he was reading into it, but that mattered little.

"I'm inclined to agree." Daniel stated, perhaps a little cheekily. He really shouldn't speak like that of his betters, bitter or not, but now was hardly the time for a scolding—no matter how tempting the thought was! "Then you… find me attractive?" Daniel ventured to ask. Both of Alexander's eyebrows shot upwards, but that wasn't visible due to his mask. This young Englishman was full of surprises. Hips pressed harder against Daniel's backside, pressing the front of the youth's hips into the edge of the desk and drawing out the most quiet of sounds from that pale throat. Alexander's left hand traveled up the front of Daniel's shirt, fingers coming to rest around the front of his neck, forcing the young man to tilt his head back a little. Leaning down to speak directly into Daniel's ear, Alexander's mask pressed against Daniel's hair, he let his voice drop a tone or two.

"Do you make a habit out of seducing wealthy older men, young Daniel?" The Baron's right hand grasped Daniel's hip tightly. The Englishman's breath hitched, and the fingers he had on the young man's neck could feel the Daniel's pulse increase.

"N-no, of course not!" Daniel seemed honestly scandalized, squirming against the Baron's hold on him. But it was too late; those talons were in too deep to escape now. All that was left was to be devoured, and Alexander knew just how he wanted to go about it.

"Is that so?" Alexander's voice came straight from his chest, low and a little gruff. Daniel released a small whimper, hands lifting from the desk. They hovered uselessly however, making no move to dislodge either of Alexander's holds on him, not even from his neck.

"_Yes_!" The Englishman nearly whined.

"You're lying." Alexander accused, and he was thrilled by the spike he felt in the youth's pulse.

"N-no!" Daniel tried to shake his head, but he found that quite impossible with the Baron's face so close.

"You violated me with those eyes of yours, I could _feel _them." He gave that freshly washed hair a nuzzle, and Daniel's very breath shuddered, eyes closing. "The heat on your face, the way you moved with me on that dance floor… Your body was _begging _for my touch."

"_I-it wasn't—I wasn't…_!" Daniel whispered with a trembling voice, his breathing shallow and fast again. "_A-ahh…_" The small moan slipped out when Alexander gave a grind of his hips, the hand on Daniel's hip tightening to an almost bruising grip.

"I warned you not to lie to me Daniel. After you seduced me with our dance, you followed me here alone. What did you think was going to happen, following a stranger into a private room?"

"P-please, I didn't know!" Daniel seemed close to panicking again, and so Alexander loosened his hold on that hip. Add in pain too quickly, and he was liable to actually scare the boy. Instead his smooth lips pressed a tender kiss on Daniel's neck, and the youth gave another small moan.

"Do you fancy me, Daniel?" The Baron changed his tactic a little.

"I…I can't…"

"You can't what?" A series of kisses peppered that slender neck, and Daniel gave a small yelp when Alexander gave a pinch of teeth.

"_I can't answer that—o-ow_!" Another nip of teeth and Daniel's hips pressed back, right into the Baron's.

"And just why not?"

"_It's… shameful…_" An obvious admission of guilt! Alexander chuckled, breathing in the Englishman's increasingly wonderful scent. Fresh soaps and a bit of perfume; but under that the light sweat of arousal. Alexander's right hand slid down over Daniel's hip as he let his own move back, creating a gap between the desk and the youth's hips. Daniel yelped loudly as Alexander's hand slid lower, cupping the front of his pants. Best of all, the Baron found that young body had already been responding! He rubbed slowly, finally lowering the hand on the boy's neck to let him bow his head again. Daniel's hands pressed onto the desk again, and Alexander leaned down over that bent back.

"_I'll tell you what is shameful, Daniel_." This time his teeth caught the Englishman's earlobe, and Daniel whined, eyes still closed. "It's shameful to ignore your desires. Worse yet, it's a _crime _not to share this nubile young body of yours with the world." At Alexander's taunting, both verbal and physical, Daniel breathed in sharply through clenched teeth. "How many men have you let have you just like this, Daniel?"

"_None_!" Daniel defended himself desperately, giving his head a small shake. Their actions had loosened the mask a little and it had started to slip. Alexander pulled back just enough to catch the long end of the silk ribbon bow with his teeth, unraveling it in a split second. Daniel gasped, reaching up with his right hand to catch it just before it fell, panting heavily now. "_No, you can't…_!"

"Is this how you prefer your men? Anonymous; so that you can get what you want from them before you leave undiscovered?" Alexander accused again, even giving a chuckle. The sound that Daniel made was something akin to a sob, though it was merely a noise from pure desperation—as those eyes were quite dry. Likewise, the fact that the young man's cock was hardening quite swiftly under his hand was another sign of his lack of true despair. Perhaps the boy was _enjoying _this humiliation?

"_Please,_" Daniel pleaded. He probably meant to stop, but Alexander chose to take it in a completely different way. Pressing his hips hard against that supple backside, he let his own full erection be made perfectly clear. Daniel let a high whine slip from his throat; though he pressed his hips back _into _the Baron's this time.

"_How many men have ploughed into this hole of yours_?" The Baron hissed through clenched teeth, close enough for his breath to brush across Daniel's ear. Daniel gasped, giving a small jump and holding the mask on firmly.

"_No one… please! I've never… gone that far_!" The Englishman whined. Alexander tensed a little, and the growl he felt rising from the back of his own throat wasn't intentional. He'd felt a strange and sudden possessive surge move through him stemming from that statement alone. Oh the injustice it would be if someone had already tainted the boy before he had gotten his talons into him!

"But there _were_ others?" Alexander demanded, and Daniel began to tremble slightly, pressing his hips forward this time, into the Baron's hand that was fixed on stimulating him. The Englishman shook his head, seeming to search for the correct answer, lips parted but hesitant to speak.

"_Just one! Please, ah, just one_!" Daniel finally gasped, hips moving back into Alexander's again, and then forward into the Baron's hand, rocking between the two as if unsure of which he wanted most.

"_Now_ you want it, hm?" The Baron chuckled again. "What an honest little strumpet we have here. Are you _that _eager to spread your legs for me?"

"_Please Sir... I-I need… please…_!" Such a change to come over this hesitant young Englishman! If Daniel's desires were that shallow under the skin then Alexander was going to have no trouble peeling away that top layer of shame to reach the raw lust below.

"Take off the mask, kitten." Alexander gave his order suddenly. His tone wasn't to be argued with and it was very clear that the Englishman understood that as Daniel did as told, slowly lowering the trembling hand holding the mask. As soon as the Englishman set the mask aside on the desk, Alexander's right hand moved away from the front of Daniel's pants. Even as Daniel gave a quiet whimper of dismay at the loss of touch, the Baron would then grasp Daniel's unattended hip tightly so that both sides were now held. He pressed the Englishman forward with one strong 'thrust' of his hips, forcing Daniel's into the edge of the desk with that action. Daniel's lips parted for a high cry—but it was definitely not one borne from pain! "Look at me, little kitty. I want to see the face that was hidden under that silly mask of social normality and shame." When Daniel stalled, Alexander gave a jerk of his hips, and _now _there was a small yelp of pain. The poor Englishman was going to have bruises on the front of his hips—if not from the Baron's firm grip as well!

"_A-alright_!" Daniel murmured, taking a few deep breaths. Alexander let up a little, smiling slightly as he watched his little Englishman struggle with his inner turmoil. Slowly that head turned to the side, blue-green eyes now a little wet. Daniel's face was flushed a lovely pink and his brown hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his sweat-dampened neck. Those narrow brows were drawn together with nervousness where as Daniel's lips were parted for heavy breaths. Though barely audible, the most arousing of sounds escaped the Englishman's throat with each gasp for air. This youth might be low on the noble bloodline, but Daniel was a pearl among swine in this country as far as Alexander was concerned!

"I withdraw my initial statement." Alexander muttered; his voice low and thick with a dangerous desire, "The body cannot be shared with the world just yet. They would hold you down and tear you to shreds like salivating hunting hounds that caught a cat for the fun of it. They would _ruin _you." The Baron leaned down close, placing a kiss to that flushed and heated cheek, and another to the corner of the Englishman's eye, tasting the salt of a tear. "I'll make it so that they don't get a chance to do that. _I _will break you in, so that nothing else will ever be good enough for you! What do you say, Daniel? Do you wish to become my pet? I'll give you as much cream as you could ever want. I'll spoil you so much that you'll never want to get out of bed." Teeth caught the Englishman's earlobe, and Daniel nearly sobbed again.

"_Oh yes, please Sir_! _P-please, have me. Oh God, I can't take it any longer_!" The young Englishman pleaded, his body pressing back into the Baron again. It was Alexander's turn to hiss in pleasure, feeling those supple cheeks against his all too ready erection beneath his pants. He wasted no time in moving his hands around to the front of Daniel's breeches, having them undone swiftly. No use in stalling any longer now that he had been given the flag to move ahead. Standing up, one swift tug of that brown fabric would have Daniel's breeches down around his knees. Daniel flinched as if he regretted giving his consent the moment that cool air rushed across his exposed regions. Alexander's left hand came to press on the small of the Englishman's back, holding him down and lifting his shirt up out of the way in the same movement.

"It's too late to reconsider now, Daniel." Alexander explained, bending at his waist to reach a drawer under the desk. Pulling out the little glass vial, he popped the cork stopper with his thumb. That body… the very picture of youth and beauty! Pity he couldn't see it all, but what he _could _see was more than enough to make a fair assumption. Daniel's skin was pale and smooth; from his narrow hips, perfectly shaped thighs, and that round, ample backside. "Relax now, do as I said before; concentrate on breathing. And have no worry, kitten. I promise I'll take _very _good care of you…" Spilling the cool, slick substance out onto two fingers, he watched as a few drops fell to be soaked up by the carpet below them. Setting the vial onto the table, he lowered his hand into place. As his fingers slid between those hot, soft mounds of flesh, Alexander gave a quiet groan and Daniel followed suit with a whimper and a small writhe. But the Baron wasn't satisfied when he felt his fingers brush against that tight entrance, rubbing it briefly just to watch his prey squirm. "Have you gotten _this _far yet? Or am I to believe this maidenhead will be mine to break?"

"_Yours! It's yours, I never… mmh…_" Daniel was shaking his head, which was again bowed between his hunched shoulders. His fists were clenched against the table, entire body trembling with fear and anticipation. The very picture of the blushing virgin, eager body and fearful mind. Alexander brought his left hand down, sliding his thumb into that cleft as well, only to pull the left cheek aside so that he could clearly see just what his right hand was doing. Of course at that sudden extra exposure, Daniel gave a whine of complaint. Alexander watched eagerly as his own long and slender middle finger slid into that tight body, feeling heat surround it.

Daniel's breath was threatening to become shallow again, and it hitched when Alexander pulled his finger back almost entirely before he thrust it inside again. The Baron moved slowly at first, giving the Englishman a little time to relax the tight grip he seemed intent to have. He content himself with watching that single digit slid in and out of that young and wanting body, but it would soon come to pass that the reactions that he was getting lessened. That was when Alexander chose to wiggle in the second finger, and now he got a faint whimper from the Englishman, who pressed his own hips forward into the desk as if to escape that intrusion. "_Shh _now, don't move away from me Daniel. Lay your hips on that desk and relax, this will go much easier if you do."

"_I'm trying…_" Daniel answered, resting on his elbows and fighting to control his breath. Most found it easier to cope with their firsts if they were given the proper persuasion, and that happened to be an expertise of the Baron. When Daniel followed orders he was rewarded with the promised effect, as he discovered before and now currently, as taking some of the weight from his legs allowed him to relax a little better. The end effect of this kind of training was trust; trust in the knowledge that following a particular person's orders would lead you in the right direction. Subtle and infallible.

The second finger succeeded in finding its way inside, joining the first to get that all too tight entrance to stretch. However the third was pressing in to join the previous two, and Daniel couldn't keep his hips down this time. Rising onto his toes again, his fear seemed to outweigh his lust for the moment! He gave a panicked whimper. "T-too much, it's—th-that hurts…!" The highly concerned Englishman protested. Alexander was forced to release his hold on Daniel's backside, delivering a sharp _slap _to that pale cheek instead.

"Hips _down, _you silly cat. I won't tell you again." The Baron snapped this time, his patience at its end. He wanted to be inside of this youth already—Daniel was lucky he was going through these steps at all! Daniel, perhaps out of the concern that it could get worse than this, lowered his hips slowly. It _was _tight with those three fingers, but Alexander wasn't concerned. He knew exactly how much this young man's body could take, if only Daniel listened to his new master. Alexander's three fingered worked swiftly, stretching and thrusting into Daniel's body as the Englishman writhed and whimpered. His elbow struck the mask that he had set aside, sending it clattering to the floor.

"_Ah, that… that's good…_!" Daniel gasped at last, forgetting all about the initial pain of being prepared. As that body became used to the thickness of the Baron's three fingers, Alexander nearly gave a breath of relief. He couldn't last much longer!

Pulling those fingers back just as Daniel had begun to press back into them, the young brunette gave another low whimper of dismay. "Patience, my pet." He patted Daniel's hip with his left hand before he reached up to get his own pants undone. "Though you're free to writhe and mewl for me all you like once I'm on top of you." He added with amusement in his voice. Daniel glanced over his shoulder as the Baron freed himself from the confines of his pants, and Alexander loved the way those eyes appraised him with wonder. Another shove of Daniel's breeches and they were down around his ankles. "Step out." He demanded, and this time Daniel didn't hesitate. He lifted his right foot out, and no sooner than he had, Alexander's shoe kicked at his ankle before he could free the left. "Spread them, quickly now."

"_Please, Sir, do as you promised. I want all of you, every last inch_!" Daniel pleaded feverishly as he slid his ankles apart quite willingly. Alexander chuckled as he added a bit more oil to his own poor, neglected erection.

"Quite the clever tongue you have on you, kitty. Perhaps I'll get to make use of that another time." Alexander quipped as he moved up into place.

Sinking into that tight, hot, _young _body was perhaps the best feeling that Alexander had experienced in _years_! Not just the physical sensation, but everything about this moment. The sighting, the seduction, the exchange of words, the buildup, and now this. Daniel seemed to have lost his voice for a moment, back arched and hips held by the Baron's hands again, keeping them a safe distance from the desk as well as keeping him still. Alexander on the other hand gave a low, satisfied groan when he felt his hips pressing against the soft and supple cheeks of Daniel's backside. If Alexander knew one thing, it was that Daniel hadn't lied about being a virgin. The Englishman was tense in all the wrong places, though to his credit he was learning quite fast. They didn't have all night after all!

Once Daniel had begun to breathe again, heavy and shuddering breaths as those breaths might be, Alexander took his chance to pull his hips back. The first thrust was hard enough to jolt the smaller Englishman's body, and Daniel's hands pressed against the drawers at the back of the tall cabinet desk. The second thrust caused the contents of the desk to rattle, drawers shaking, and by the third the ink well slipped from the edge just as the mask had previously. Thankfully it was closed and failed to break when it hit the carpet. And by the time the fourth thrust came, heavy and deep, Daniel was crying out in pleasure.

"_Yes_! _Oh, God yes_! _That's—ah, you're, oh, a-mmh, good, Sir…_!" Oh, but that just wouldn't do! As nice as that voice was, there were still partygoers outside the door. Though they were away from the main ballroom, there were small parlor rooms near, and anyone could pass by the door! Alexander was forced to move his left hand from Daniel's hip, leaning over a little to touch the youth's cheek.

"_Suck,_" Alexander demanded, his voice never so commanding as right now. Daniel didn't need to be told twice, turning his head just a little to take the Baron's index and middle fingers into his mouth. "_Hold yourself… firm. Press back into me._" He would order next, making up for the loss of the steadying grip he'd had on Daniel's hips. As Daniel struggled to comply, the Englishman would find his hips against that desk again, giving Alexander's fingers a pinch of teeth when the next thrust would jolt his hips against the edge. An unavoidable issue, the Baron decided, much too pleased right now to object to a little bite. "_That's a… good little kitty_!" He panted in praise instead. The only sound now, other than the rattling desk, was the vulgar sound of slapping skin and the couple's quieter groans or grunts of pleasure.

It wasn't long before Daniel begun to squirm a bit more, and his moans gave way to whimpers. Alexander knew just what the problem was, but he had another idea on how to handle _that. _Pulling his fingers from Daniel's lips, the Baron willed himself to still his thrusts. He had been close as well! Daniel gave a quiet cry of alarm, glancing over his shoulder in question, pressing his hips back against the Baron. "_No, why? H-have I… done something wrong_?" Daniel asked, simply distraught that the Baron had stopped! Alexander only smiled, patting the boy's hip as he pulled back, hissing a little as he slid out, feeling the cool air on his oil-slicked erection.

"Not at all, my pet." Alexander explained, reaching down to tug his own pants up a little, just enough so that he could turn and make his way over to the couch nearest them, against the same wall as the desk. Sitting himself down in the middle of it, he smiled at the expression that the bewildered Englishman was giving him. Now that he could see that face fully, the Baron wouldn't be able to get enough of it! Brows still knitted with worry, lips now full from sucking on Alexander's fingers, and cheeks lit up with a lovely red blush. His hair was quite astray now, brown strands clinging to his face and neck as well as his forehead. Patting his thigh, Alexander smiled. "Come over here, Daniel. I want you to show me how much you want to finish. _Earn _your release."

The Englishman's wide eyes and rigid, awkward positioning gave him the appearance of a startled animal, ready to run at any moment. Alexander wasn't going to waste time on anything as petty as shyness right now, and so he let a hint of irritation seep into his next order. "If you don't come over here within the next ten seconds, I will withdraw my offer." He stated firmly. At that Daniel gave a brief whine, abandoning all sense of shame for the sake of this urgency. The brunette stood up, slipping out of his shoes and stepping out of his breeches entirely. The right knee-high sock remained up, but the left clung to one thin ankle. Only his long-sleeved white shirt remained, falling to just half-way cover that shapely backside, really the only part of Daniel that was _ample, _though that poor neglected erection of his was quite visible.

Daniel struggled to at least maintain one single scrap of dignity by walking swiftly over to Baron instead of sprinting, to which Alexander had to smile. Offering his hands up, Daniel accepted them without hesitation, using them to balance to place his knees on either side of the older man's thighs and scoot up to straddle his lap. Though Alexander wanted nothing more than to rip the youth's shirt right open and watch his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath that he was taking, he refrained. They both had to return to the ball after this, and he didn't want to completely humiliate the boy… not just yet.

And oh, what a sight he had already! Those pale and nearly flawless thighs spread wide for Alexander's lap while his hands came to rest at the Baron's shoulders and hold his jacket tightly, and that expression! Downcast eyes and furrowed brows, moist lips parted and lower one trembling. "Look at me, kitten." Alexander encouraged—more gently this time, as he brought his fingers to guide Daniel's chin back to him. "You're a beautiful, sinful little creature, and don't you deny it! Come now, pet, show me _exactly _how far you're willing to fall for me." The Englishman shuddered at hearing those words, though his bright red cheeks said that he was more than ready for them. When Daniel gave a nod, Alexander's fingers left the underside of the youth's chin. "Good boy. Now lift your shirt for me."

Daniel's right hand moved from Alexander's shoulder to his own shirt, grabbing the end to pull it up, twisting it as he came to stop at the end of his ribcage. His stomach was taunt and tense, and the Englishman flinched when the Baron ran his left hand down along one slender side. "_Now sit._" Alexander ordered, his amber eyes sharp and narrow through that eagle-like mask. Daniel's breath hitched, obviously affected by that tone. At the next nod from the Englishman, Alexander would reach back behind the Englishman, guiding his own straining arousal right between those warm, still slick globes of flesh which hovered just over it. Daniel took in a deep breath, though his half-closed eyes and desperate expression revealed his own shameless lust. Hand clenching on both his own shirt and Alexander's jacket shoulder, Daniel let his body lower slowly, impaling himself upon the Baron's waiting erection.

The feeling of sinking back into that tight, hot body was even better the second time! Alexander's own lips parted for a quiet, satisfied groan, his hands venturing to settle at Daniel's bruised hips. The Englishman gave not one acknowledgement of pain, eyes now closed and lips parted for several heavy and shuddering breaths as he sank down. The weight of the smaller man settling on his lap was pure heaven, something that the Baron had greatly missed during his time of self-isolation. The heat of the Englishman's skin penetrated the material of Alexander's slacks, and he only wished he had taken them down for this. Daniel wasn't as patient to savor this moment however, and he lifted his hips. Those blue-green eyes were closed now, lower lip bitten, and the most delicious of whimpers was released as he came crashing back down.

"_Haa—mmh_!" Daniel gasped before he bit his lip again, doing his very best to hold it in! He lifted his hips again, eyes opening only a sliver, coming back down as heavily as the first time. Alexander had told him not to hold back, to _earn _his release, and the Englishman seemed very intent on doing just that! Daniel's hips rolled with every thrust, purely on instinct it seemed! It took less energy to lift himself about halfway before he pulled his hips back, bringing them forward with a graceful movement as he came back down. The slick sound of sliding in and out of that gripping entrance, the slap of skin each time Daniel came down, and their heavy breaths, groans, and grunts of pleasure filled the room once again. But just as before, the Englishman's voice threatened to become dangerously loud. "_Ah, Sir_! _Sir, please… please touch me_!" Daniel pleaded with a high and breathless whine.

"_Quiet,_" Alexander warned. Daniel looked quite stricken at this, though he recovered quickly. Letting go of the Baron's shoulder, he reached down to snatch up Alexander's left, clean hand from his hip. He brought it to his mouth, taking two fingers into it and sucking as hard as he could. This caused Daniel's breath to come in quick bursts from his nose, each one brushing the Baron's hand and ruffling the lace at his cuff. Daniel's tongue pressed and rubbed at the underside of those two slender digits, slick and warm. It was probably more obscene than the Englishman could ever imagine! Given the opportunity to penetrate Daniel at both ends again, this time all at Daniel's doing! As that tongue slid between the Baron's fingers to lick at the sensitive skin where they met, Alexander decided it was enough.

Sliding his right hand to Daniel's now deserving cock, he wrapped his fingers around it. They were a bit less covered in oil than they had been previously, but they were slippery enough to do the job without any discomfort to the younger man riding his lap. Daniel's moan was muffled, but the utter _bliss _and relief in it was more than apparent! The Englishman's hair now clung to his face, forehead and neck with sweat, and his eyes fluttered closed briefly as Alexander began to stroke him swiftly. Whatever hardness that the boy had lost at being forced to wait so long was back in a matter of seconds, and Daniel's hips began to move even faster.

Alexander could feel his own climax fast approaching, and even he had to fight not to become too loud with his sounds of pleasure! But the Baron had more stamina than that—far too experienced to reach his peak before his younger partner. Daniel began to moan and whimper with each rise and fall of his hips, struggling to get enough breath through only his nose. Alexander feared that the young man might just pass out from lack of sufficient oxygen! Just when he was sure the Englishman was becoming dizzy, he felt that body jerk from head to toe. Teeth came down on his fingers, but the Baron allowed it, watching in wonder as that young and slender body shuddered atop him, feeling the hot liquid of Daniel's release coat his hand—and more than that. The pent up youth had enough in him to reach Alexander's waistcoat!

The rise and fall of Daniel's hips began to slow, and Alexander pulled his fingers from the young man's mouth. The loud _smack _of his hand striking Daniel's backside would resound throughout the room, and Daniel gave a sharp gasp along with an arch of his back. "_Keep going._" Alexander growled. Daniel gave a small whimper, but he nodded his head obediently. And he obeyed, forcing his exhausted body to comply with that demand and regaining the pace which he had lost for a moment. Daniel's hands were trembling on Alexander's shoulder, and where he held his shirt up. His breath was labored, body truly at its limits. Yet still he willed it to move at the Baron's insistence. Of course, anything else would gain the Englishman another hard smack on the right cheek of his bottom, bringing it to a lovely pink blush within three of them.

At last, Alexander gave in to his own persistent body's needs. His groan was more of a low rumble from deep within his chest as he shuddered, filling the beautiful youth with his own pent-up seed. Once he felt the feeling returning to his fingertips and toes, he gave his permission for Daniel to cease his thrusts. The Englishman gave a few dry sobs quite suddenly, bringing his hips to rest tightly against Alexander's own, arms wrapping around the Baron's shoulders and he buried his face into the older man's neck. His breath was hot and humid against it, as if Alexander's cravat wasn't enough to make his throat overheated already. Still, he hesitated a moment before he gave any response.

"_Shh, shh…_" Alexander coaxed with a smile, reaching up to pat Daniel's back before giving it a small rub at the shoulder blades. "_You did well, my acquiescent little pet._" The Englishman's shoulders shook even harder at that, though it was from his heavy and shuddering breaths this time. This was quite unexpected. Alexander had predicted that Daniel would be mortified after their sinful acts, but instead he seemed overjoyed; accepted. Safe? "There there, come now Daniel. I need you to compose yourself now, we really must make it back to the ball before your family notices they're missing their cat." At that reminder Daniel tensed, and his breathing stopped for a moment. Pulling back, those blue-green eyes were wide and alarmed.

"H-how do I…?"

"Here, just a moment." Alexander reached into his pocket, pulling out an embroidered handkerchief. He wiped off his right hand and the front of his waistcoat before holding it out to Daniel, who took it slowly. He averted his eyes as he wiped down his softening member before lifting his hips slowly. His next expression made the Baron chuckle. "What did you think it would do, stay in there? Hurry, I will be most unhappy if you stain my slacks any more than they already are." Daniel brought the handkerchief between his cheeks quickly, trying frantically to catch the trickle of semen that was escaping his well-stretched passage. "There you are, now up you go. Let's get you dressed." Alexander held out his hand for the handkerchief, which was reluctantly returned.

Daniel scooted back on his knees to the end of the couch, though when he set his feet on the carpet and moved to stand he went right back down, looking shocked. Alexander couldn't keep the smile from breaking his stern expression, wiping his own spent member down before he rose up to stand. Stepping to the side, he offered his hand down to the sprawled and humiliated Englishman, who didn't hesitate to accept it. Pulling the younger man to his feet, he watched him wobble a little before he was confident enough to let go. Daniel merely stood and fidgeted as Alexander moved over to the desk to gather the discarded garments. Shoes, breeches, waistcoat, corset, and mask. "M…May I know your name now, Sir?" Daniel asked quietly, his voice barely audible from across the room.

"Does it really matter?" Alexander asked as he crossed back over to the younger man, whose expression switched from shy to devastated. He accepted his clothing somewhat numbly, swallowing and obviously fighting for the courage to speak.

"I…it does! We just… I let you…I-I… want to see you again." Daniel admitted, his voice sounding strained. Alexander was a bit touched by those words, more so than he wanted to admit to himself. He supposed he'd already done quite the job of giving the youth basic training in the matter of an hour, so why not?

"Very well. I will reveal myself to you by the end of the night. How does that sound?" The Baron offered. Daniel smiled then, nodding his head as he pulled on his breeches.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Sir." His shoes were next, but when it got to the corset Daniel hesitated, glancing to the older man. Alexander smiled, more than happy to assist; though he had a feeling the Englishman wasn't going to be happy about that. He nodded and approached while Daniel pulled the corset up along his legs and over his hips. Once it rested at his mid-section, Alexander took a hold of the laces on the back.

"_Oof_!" Daniel lost his breath in an instant, bringing his hands up to clutch at his abdomen. "_S-Sir, that's too ti—ow_!" He yelped as another strong jerk of the laces tightened the corset painfully about his waist. "_Sir please—ah_!" Daniel's voice became increasingly panicked, but the Baron pretended not to notice, and the young man dare not move away.

"Breathe, you silly cat." Alexander reminded with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Daniel only gave a whimper as he fought to comply. Slow shuddering breath in, a rush of breath out. After a few moments of this method the Englishman seemed to calm slightly, though he was still trembling a little. Alexander tied off the laces, wrapping them once around that now pinched waist and finishing it off with a bow in the back. "There we are." The Baron said with approval, running his hands down along Daniel's sides and settling at his waist. "The perfect figure."

"_I-I can scarcely breathe Sir._" Daniel complained quietly, but Alexander scoffed.

"A small price to pay for fashion. Here we are, your waistcoat is next." Lifting the green article of clothing, Daniel allowed his arms to be slipped into it. Moving around to the front of the Englishman, Alexander noticed that Daniel's face was a little paler. Alexander buttoned the waistcoat without stalling, stepping back to glance over that youthful form. "Perfect." Grabbing the green and gold feline mask next, he lifted it to Daniel's face. Trying it swiftly, he patted the younger man's shoulder. "Remember my promise, Daniel. You will discover who I am if you behave yourself." At this Daniel nodded, trying his best to breathe normally. "Good boy. Don't dawdle now, or you'll miss your chance." And with those parting words, the Baron turned on his heel and left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Breathe. Breathe. Breath._ Daniel was mentally chanting to himself as he approached the ballroom again. But with every breath there came a sharp pain through his chest, sides, and abdomen. Even his back was starting to cramp from being forced so straight and rigid! His lower back and thighs were sore enough as it was, and that wasn't even mentioning that unspeakable place. At least _that_ ache had died down to the most wonderful throb, just a small reminder of what had taken place. His breath became shallower as he reached the edge of the crowd that had gathered all in one place.

It was then that he noticed the music had stopped, and there were many whispers floating about. Daniel was attempting to see around everyone, too short even on his toes to look over anyone's heads, when he felt a painful grasp close around his right arm. Before he could even protest, he was jerked around to face his glaring Uncle. It was his Aunt who spoke up however, hissing harshly. "_Where have you been? I swear to God Daniel, if you bring shame to this family in any way I will thrash you within an inch of your life and lock you in the basement for the rest of the summer_!" Daniel frowned, finding himself a bit old for such a threat, personally. Still he nodded his head obediently.

"I only stepped outside for some air, I promise." He lied sweetly to her, though she only gave a _tsk _before she turned away.

"Come now, we need to get closer." She urged, and at a flick of her wrist the young noble was being pulled along by his Uncle to follow her into the crowd. Daniel stumbled to keep up, his body aching all over and every jostle causing a stabbing pain to fire into his sides and gut.

"_W-what's going on_?" He asked, out of breath.

"_Quiet_!" His Aunt hissed, and Daniel was starting to hate that word. He refrained from speaking again however, and they somehow managed to reach the opening of guests standing in a semi-circle about the erected stage at the end of the ballroom. Daniel rubbed at his arm once he was released, focusing his mind on breathing once again. Suddenly that murmur fell into a dead silence, but Daniel's eyes were downcast as he breathed, thinking only of that man's voice, his words, his orders.

_Try and stay calm, Daniel. You can breathe. Just listen to my voice, and relax._

_Breathe, you silly cat._

Just when he got the hang of it, it would be that very voice that startled him.

"My apologies for the wait, my dear guests. I do hope you have all enjoyed yourselves in my absence thus far." That deep, regal voice! Applause started up, nearly deafening for a moment before it died down. Daniel lifted his eyes to the stage, feeling his face drain of color as he beheld none other than the eagle-masked man! "Allow me to properly greet you all now, at the very least." The older man was reaching up to his mask, untying it slowly. Daniel forgot to breathe when it was lowered, revealing the face of his mysterious, anonymous lover. The man's forehead was creased with a few wrinkles of age, his cheeks thin and cheekbones high, and his expression every bit as stern as he imagined it to be from what Daniel had glimpsed of the lower half of the older man's face. He appeared to be middle aged, perhaps a bit older than Daniel's father. "My name is Alexander, the Baron of Brennenburg."

Daniel's head was spinning, and he remembered to breathe quite suddenly. Air came in panicked gasps, and the pain from that tightened corset quickly became overwhelming. He could feel his Aunt's nails digging in to his arm and hear whispers flare up around him, but it was all as if from a distance, his vision fading at the edges. A kind soul caught Daniel as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Of course, he missed the slow smile that spread across the Baron's face at that very moment.


	2. Lessons

.

.

Daniel was brought back to consciousness quite suddenly, eyes snapping open as a sharp sensation seemed to pierce his forehead. In reality it was simply his sinuses protesting the smelling salts which had been presented under his nose. There was a stranger staring down at him, an old man with glasses and an inquisitive expression. Heat flooded Daniel's cheeks when he realized just what had happened, and he took in a swift breath. He had fainted! You heard about such things with _women, _but he was a fully grown man! Thankfully the corset had been untied, though it remained around his midsection. His waistcoat was open, but that remained as well. All together they felt a bit itchy on his skin, which had now broken out into a sweat twice for very different reasons. His mask had been removed, and he felt quite naked without it, strangely.

"Are you aware, lad?" The man asked, reaching out to lift one eyelid. Daniel pulled away, swallowing and finding his throat dry and tight. He nodded in answer, and the man stood up. "What is your name?"

"D-Daniel."

"And where are you?"

"At… am I still at… the masquerade?"

"Very good, lad!" The man said with a slight smile. Daniel almost returned it, but the woman who came in to his line of sight next made him lose all heat in his face, paling instead. His Aunt Isabelle placed her hand on the old man's arm, fingers brushing it gently. Her mask was missing as well.

"_Thank you, _Doctor Reinfelt! I don't know what we would have done without you! You really must forgive my foolish nephew; I do believe he had a little much to drink!" She gushed, and Daniel's stomach twisted.

"It's no trouble at all, Lady Harfield! I'd like to stay for a while, just to…"

"Oh no, that won't do! I can handle it from here. Really, please go back out and enjoy the masquerade! Here, your mask." She handed over a red mask, which was molded into the shape of a bull of some sort.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Oh I _am. _I want a few words with my nephew about what's appropriate for social gatherings." She assured with another painted smile. The old man smiled back, slipping off his glasses and replacing his mask, glancing back to Daniel. The young Englishman wanted to beg the man to stay, but he gave a small smile instead.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you." Daniel murmured. The man chuckled and waved his hand, turning and heading for the door. Once he was through it, closing it behind him, his aunt spun around with a swish of her skirts. The loud _smack _of her palm striking his cheek registered before he even realized that his face had turned to the side. He raised one hand in surprise, eyes wide as he brought his gaze back to her. It was quite pathetic, but he found himself afraid of her. Well, really, not of _her _but of what she might tell his mother! Fingertips touched the burning, stinging mark her slap had left behind. She pointed one thin finger next, her voice a low hiss.

"How _dare _you embarrass me like this! This was your chance to pretend that you're a respectable young man, and instead you made yourself, and me, look like fools! I ought to write my sister immediately and tell her how you have shamed our family in front of a foreign Baron!" The mention of the Baron brought a sudden flush back to his face, which only irritated his throbbing cheek. He was sure he'd left an impression on that man, but it wasn't exactly one he wanted relayed to his mother!

"P-please don't! I'm sorry; please don't tell my mother about this. I'll apologize to everyone. T-to anyone I might have inconvenienced!" Daniel pleaded, pressing back into the couch that he had been laid on as if he could sink in to it.

"Sit up." His Aunt snapped, and Daniel did so slowly. "Lower your hand." Daniel swallowed. This scene was all too familiar, only in his mind it was his father standing there and not his much frailer Aunt.

"But…"

"_Now_!" She muttered through clenched teeth, and Daniel shuddered. What choice did he have? Slowly, he lowered his trembling hand. She pulled her hand all the way back, and Daniel flinched, closing his eyes. The click of the door alerted the both of them of someone's arrival, and their heads turned. Daniel only prayed it wouldn't be his Uncle, but the man who stepped through that threshold was even more intimidating. He felt his breath catch in his throat, swallowing again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It only took Alexander a moment to assess the situation which greeted him upon entering the room. His new pet sat on the couch with his knees drawn up, one arm around them and the other hanging listless at his side. On his once pale cheek was an unmistakable red blemish. Even that small flaw sparked the Baron's ire, and he switched his amber gaze to the woman in the room. Her pleasant face and thin smile didn't fool the seasoned Prussian. In her eyes he saw the same twisted desires as the individuals that he usually associated with. However this one had thought to use her own nephew to release that pent up inferiority. She was even stupid enough to strike the _face_! That wouldn't do.

"Baron Heidenreich!" She was very clearly surprised and caught off guard, though she played it off as modesty quite well. "I cannot beg your forgiveness enough for this foolhardy nephew of mine! He's young and this is his first ball you see. I do hope this hasn't given you a bad opinion of us." Her smile was faux, weak. It was no match for Alexander's charming grin, which only increased tenfold when he lowered his mask.

"Nonsense! I believe it is I who should apologize to you, my Lady." Alexander confessed, moving his gaze to the tense young Englishman sitting on the couch. He seemed to be blushing, jaw tense, and his blue-green eyes shifted rapidly back and forth between his Aunt to the Baron.

"W-why is that?" The woman asked with complete perplexity. Alexander smiled, his eyes never leaving his target.

"Because I take full responsibility for his absence and subsequent intoxication." The immediate expression he received from Daniel was worth the bold statement! He watched panic spread across those features, lips parted with the desperate need to speak up, and that Adams apple bobbed with a heavy swallow when his voice wouldn't come. The woman looked nearly just as shocked, her own 'mask' crashing down.

"Aa… He… He was with you?" She stammered, hope seeping in to her voice. He finally moved his gaze back to her, giving a nod of his head.

"Oh yes. You see, I came across him admiring an old sculpture of mine. After offering him a glass of wine we started up a conversation. After another glass we moved outside, as he had become overheated." Alexander chuckled. "I should have known the boy couldn't hold his wine when his words began to falter." The woman's face lit up like a lantern, and her smile returned with a flourish. This time it was real, and still it disgusted him.

"I'm so relieved! He's just arrived in London from his mother's estate in the country, you see. His heritage is…"

"Please," The Baron waved his hand. "That matters not to me." He glanced back to Daniel, unable to take his eyes off of that uncomfortable squirm that the boy had begun to give. Oh yes, he knew exactly what the other was feeling right now. The ache of the bruises on his hips, the lingering warmth those heavy smacks to his backside would have left, and of course the pleasant soreness that none too gentle sex always left behind. "Daniel has expressed to me a desire to learn more about history, as well as German literature." Daniel's eyebrows shot up with interest.

"Has he? Ah, oh yes, he's all set for college in the fall!" The woman quickly recovered, praising her nephew instead of degrading him for once.

"Indeed. I thought perhaps I would come calling sometime soon. I've brought an extensive wealth of such books with me from Prussia that I would love to make available to him. With your permission, that is." That hawk-like glare shifted back to the woman. Her face was flushed, and her expression was nothing but greedy.

"It would be an _honor_!" She gushed, glancing back to Daniel. "_Wouldn't it, _dear nephew?" Alexander didn't miss the small flinch that the youth gave. Daniel recovered his voice at last.

"Oh yes, _quite _the honor." The young noble nearly muttered, his eyes settling on the smug Baron. That defensive front only amused the Baron, who chuckled as the boy's Aunt looked ready to give Daniel a smack upside his head for his insolence. The ignorant bitch of a self-entitled aristocrat couldn't appreciate such innocent acts of rebellion. It was a good sign, proof that the repressed Englishman had not been fully broken. Neither should he be! Training was about obedience _and_ trust_, _not mindless fear_._

"It's settled then. I'll expect him to be in top shape, _eager _and _willing _to learn." At his choice of words alone he watched Daniel lose his breath, eyes falling half-lidded with a lust he couldn't hide, lower lip taken into his teeth.

"Of course! I'll have him all ready for you at any time you find convenient. I'll be sure to remind him of the proper way to behave in the company of…" The shrew of a woman's voice carried on, but Alexander only had eyes for Daniel. This was the boy's choice, and no one else's. It took a moment for Daniel to catch on, and when he did he sat up a little straighter. Only the two of them existed for this short moment, and he could clearly see Daniel's emotions written on his face. Relief, gratefulness, desire, and anticipation. The youth nodded his head just slightly, and Alexander was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment. _Now _it was settled. Now he had the stray cat leashed and ripe for training.

"I really must return to my guests." Alexander's words cut right through the woman's own, shocking her into silence. With a few confident steps over to the couch, the Baron offered his hand out to Daniel. The Englishman slowly took hold of it, but instead of shaking it, Alexander bent to kiss the back of it. Daniel gave a quiet sound of embarrassment, but the older man gave his hand a little squeeze. "_Ich danke Ihnen, meine kleine Katze._" He whispered, lips brushing and hot breath falling across that smooth skin. Even though Daniel had no idea what he had said, he saw a small smile form across that face. With that the Baron stood, leaving the Englishman's Aunt blushing and speechless at the treatment her nephew had just received.

"Fare thee both well, in that case." Alexander said with a smile, ignoring any superficial farewell from the youth's Aunt as he turned and left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Five days had passed since the Baron of Brennenburg had held his masquerade ball. Though Daniel dreamed of their liaison each night, he had begun to wonder if it had nothing but a game to the older man. But those thoughts hurt the young Englishman too deeply to dwell on for very long, and so he gave himself many excuses to pass the time. Alexander must have been busy after the ball. There was having his manor cleaned, and the finances involved with the extravagance that had likely cost quite a fortune. That was for the first day, though Daniel had stretched that excuse on to the second as well. Next he told himself that the Baron was busy with other things—perhaps work from home? He was ashamed to admit that he had no idea what a Baron _did._

That had been day _three. _Day four had been spent on the fence, so to speak, leaning back and forth between depression and denial. He didn't want to believe that he had given up something like that for nothing! That his first time would really be a quick tryst in a small parlor with a foreign Baron, who had used him and then gotten his hopes up so high! The gaze that they had shared, those words, they ran through his head again and again until they became a motto. He'd promised to _teach _Daniel, asked if he was eager and willing! And he was! His body craved those sweet attentions as much as his mind craved knowledge; which meant that both desires had become nothing short of an obsession.

The most insufferable thing about this wait, however, was his _Aunt_. Isabelle had insisted that Daniel learn the proper behavior towards the strict social caste. Polite greetings, a bow or the kiss of a hand, superficial compliments, and always with a smile! Daniel found it very hard to smile, and complimenting his Aunt in any way always gave him a sick knot in the pit of his stomach. But Daniel smiled until his face hurt, until it was strained and painted on not unlike Isabelle and his Uncle's. It was all a mask.

Thankfully his mother had taught him proper table manners, regardless of his father's attempt to 'behave like a savage at the dinner table', as she had always put it. If there was one thing Daniel could agree with his Aunt on, it was what a disgusting man that his father was. But when it came silently to listening to his Aunt's insults about his mother, Daniel had bitten the insides of his cheeks until they bled from it. Lastly, if there was one thing that his Aunt loved, it was gossip. She had begun to hear all manner of things about the mysterious Baron, most of which were simply ridiculous stories made up by women like her with nothing better to do.

According to gossip, the Baron was related to the King of Prussia. His family was ancient, with roots dating back to the Teutonic days. He was alone because he had never married, and he kept very few servants under his employ. Those that had served everyone during the ball had all been hired from London houses, and his own had yet to be seen. He didn't attend any other social gatherings, and he had no interest in politics—though some said that he was some sort of secret ambassador come to trade secrets with the royal family. Some of the rumors were troubling, however. They said he had no servants because he killed them when they displeased him, and he held strange gatherings in the middle of the night. He was thought to be in some sort of cult, probably a Satanic one—the gossipers couldn't imagine any other type of cult.

Last of all, it seems the Baron was a… A pederast. Daniel had never heard that word, though he'd seen his Aunt's face light up with greed upon hearing it. Word was that Alexander had danced with a young man at the ball before he had made his appearance. From there the rumors varied. Some said that they had seen the Baron kissing this young man, and some said they had seen even more than that! Naturally Daniel knew those were all rubbish, aside from the dance, though no matter how he stressed to his Aunt that nothing had happened between them, he knew that she didn't believe it. That was when he had learned what a pederast was; an older man who took interest in a much younger one, usually a youth from a lower social standing. Considering they had at the least some fifteen to twenty years between them, his Aunt was convinced that at least that rumor was true.

Daniel prayed it was. It gave him hope for that fourth day, even if his Aunt made it nearly unbearable. 'Make him happy, Daniel! Ask for money. Tell him that you need it, for school or something. For clothing. You do whatever he tells you, you hear me? Those kind of men are strange, you never know what they're in to.' Naturally he couldn't tell her how offended he was at that! What made 'those kind' of men any different from others? So they liked other men! Sex was still sex, and many 'normal' men had strange desires, didn't they? Still, it made Daniel nervous.

What if something was _expected _of him? Could the Baron only be interested in his body, as his Aunt seemed to think? She was practically _loaning _him to Alexander in exchange for whatever benefit she might get from this. It wasn't about Daniel at all, but about the Baron's money. It made Daniel feel dirty, even though nothing had been done other than a tryst in the parlor. Nothing had been asked of him, or expected then! A simple exchange of pleasure, and the Baron had even teased him about doing that with others. Alexander wasn't what his Aunt thought he was, he was sure of it!

Daniel was still sleeping when the servant bearing the letter arrived at his Aunt's modest manor. He had never been offered breakfast ever since his coming here, and so he no longer saw any reason to wake up for it. He was woken by his Aunt, practically pulled out of bed before he even knew what was happening and told to bathe and dress himself up. He had almost complained before she told him that they had just received a summons from the Baron; well, Daniel had, but his Aunt said 'we'. A coach was to be sent just after lunch so that Daniel could join the Baron for the late afternoon and on to dinner.

The first week of Daniel's arrival he had been given a cold tub of water and a thin bar of soap to bathe with. Now, his Aunt made sure the water was nice and hot, though she didn't have much to offer by ways of luxury. But at least this new bar of soap didn't dissolve as soon as it touched the water! Once he was clean he was dressed, though not as nicely as before. Brown slacks and flat shoes, a white shirt, and a brown jacket. His Aunt said that he ought to look like he has less money, though in reality they didn't have anything better to dress him in. By the time he was dressed and ready it was already past lunch, and so he didn't get more than a glass of cheap wine and a few tea cakes before the coach arrived.

The coachman that greeted him was tall and thin, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be in his thirties by Daniel's best guess, and he didn't talk much. He only helped Daniel up to the first step of the large black carriage before closing the door behind him. The inside of the coach was the most exquisite that he had ever seen! The seats, _two _of them, faced one another. They were red and plush, soft to the touch. A lantern hung in the middle, swaying and unlit, back and forth with the movement of the coach. Having been woken early, rushed around, and underfed, Daniel was easily lulled to sleep.

He would be woken by the sudden stop of the coach, jolting him awake. What rest he had gotten was far from his mind as he frantically tried to make sure that all his clothing was straight and in order and his hair wasn't in disarray. Daniel jumped when the door was opened by the servant outside, giving a small and slightly nervous smile. He took the offered hand as he stepped down from those metal steps, heart hammering in his chest. The size of the manor in front of him was even more intimidating as it had been the first time he had seen it. That had been for a ball, a place where he knew no one and even got to wear a mask!

As he started up the stone steps and towards the door, it opened before he reached it. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat, hopping right up into his throat as he came face to face with the Baron. It seemed like he'd seen his face so briefly that night, and he'd been so busy looking anywhere _but _at Alexander that he hadn't been able to fully memorize his features. Daniel's face began to heat up right as Alexander smiled, and he realized his staring had been noticed.

"It's good to see you again, Daniel." Alexander offered his hand, and the Englishman reached out to take it. After a small shake, the Baron used it to urge him inside, as if he might otherwise resist. "Do forgive my neglect; I'm afraid work from home caught up with me for a few days." He released Daniel's hand, and the younger man immediately missed its warmth. It wasn't even cold outside, and yet Daniel had the chills!

"N-no, it's quite alright! I understand, of course." Naturally he didn't wish to let on just how hard that waiting had been on him! Standing in the main foyer, Daniel noticed that the lack of decorations made it seem even larger somehow, and yet more… empty, less inviting. He realized that there wasn't much in the way of artwork or trappings the way you would expect to find in a home.

"Nonsense. I made you a promise in front of that harpy and I meant to keep it. I would much rather spend time in your company than meddle with the affairs going on at home." The Baron said with a smile, and Daniel felt compelled to return it with his own bashful grin.

"I've never seen anyone handle Aunt Isabelle the way that you did." Daniel admitted as he played with one cuff of his brown jacket. Alexander gave a small chuckle and a motion of his hand to follow as he turned and headed into another room.

"I've had more than my share of women like her in my days. Do you know how you determine if someone has true power, Daniel?" The Baron asked, glancing over his shoulder briefly, one silver-white eyebrow raised. Despite that color of hair, Alexander didn't quite seem old enough to warrant it. Banishing those thoughts from his mind for now, he merely shook his head.

"No, I've never really thought of it."

"If you're going to walk amongst men and lions, you should." Alexander nearly scolded, though his voice was mellow. "One must be both a diplomat and a warrior of sorts. You must carry yourself as if you have all the power to do whatever it is you say you will. Otherwise you're a toothless old lion or a shrew. The louder that you have to shout, the less power that you actually have. A man with true power should never raise his voice, save to give a short order, and after that he will make his power known if he is still not heard. Do you understand, Daniel?"

"I-I think so. You're saying that my Aunt is a shrew… essentially." Daniel was relieved when Alexander chuckled, and he smiled for himself. Glancing around at the halls that they passed through, he noticed the same lack of decoration.

"Essentially." Alexander repeated. "Which begs the question; why do you let her treat you badly?" The Baron stopped before a large pair of wooden doors, turning to face the Englishman. Daniel began to fidget, averting his eyes to the floor.

"I'm not afraid of _her… _It's of what she might tell my mother. Mother's in ill health, and if she heard that I was behaving badly in London I hate to think of what might happen to her. I'm her only son, and she really thinks the world of me. And Hazel… my younger sister, she looks up to me. I've read to her and looked after her closely ever since she was a young girl! I feel as if they depend on me, and any failure of mine would devastate them."

"And yet you wanted to leave them for college."

"Oh, Hazel insisted! She said she would never forgive me if I spent my life looking after her and mother, and mother agreed. It was my father who refused to let me go, saying we didn't have any money. The only condition was that I first learn how to behave around aristocracy, because mother believes that I need both experiences."

"And you believe that your Aunt has the power to change any of this?" Alexander raised one pale eyebrow. Daniel hesitated to answer, frowning a little.

"She… she does." Daniel hesitated to answer. The Baron only gave a small sigh, turning to push open one large door with a creak.

"Well then, she does." Before the Englishman could ask him to elaborate, Daniel's eyes followed past him an in to the room ahead. His lips parted for a small gasp, stepping in right at the Baron's heels. It was a library! Two stories high, mahogany bookcases, stair railings, and ladders framing it all like a picture.

"Th-this is the largest private library I've ever seen!" Daniel admitted, moving over to one shelf. His fingers hovered over the titles as he moved along them, both overwhelmed and excited. "These… some of these are very old! And, is that Latin?"

"Most likely. Do you speak it?"

"Only what I could teach myself. Not enough for complex literature, but enough to write letters in it. That's how I found myself a patron for college." Daniel explained, and he missed the small flash of irritation that had crossed the Baron's expression.

"Very well, then we can begin there for language. German should come easy to you after Latin. As for other studies, I take it you know Geography?"

"Oh yes," Daniel stood and faced the Baron, trying his best to keep from smiling like a fool. "I'm quite good at it."

"Wonderful. And history?"

"I find myself most fascinated by ancient history… Old civilizations and artifacts astound me!" Daniel was most excited about learning Latin because of this, and about all of the old books he had seen from one shelf alone!

"Very good. I believe we have a good basis for our lesson plan now. We shall begin another day; perhaps you could even stay here with me for a time. But let's not move too fast, shall we? You must become accustomed to my home and rules first, to make sure that you can follow them." Alexander said as he straightened one lacey cuff which stuck out from his red coat. It was similar to the one that he had worn on the night of the masquerade, but of a much less showy fabric. Daniel's heart was still pounding with excitement, and he nodded his head eagerly.

"That's perfectly reasonable. I promise, I won't disappoint you." He said confidently, unable to hide his smile this time.

"Baron," The voice from the doorway startled Daniel, but Alexander wasn't shaken at all. He turned his head calmly, looking a little irritated. Daniel glanced over as well, spotting the servant standing in the doorway. It was the same man who had been the coachman. "I'm afraid we've received another letter from Prussia, and it carries the William seal." At this Alexander seemed even more frustrated, but he responded with an even voice.

"Take it to my office at once, I will be there shortly." At this the servant bowed and backed away before turning and heading off down the hall. Glancing back to Daniel, the Baron sighed. "It can't be helped I'm afraid. Just because I am absent it doesn't mean that I can neglect my duties from home. You understand."

"Oh, completely." Daniel gave a small nod of his head. He didn't want their time to be cut short, but he wasn't about to protest something which seemed to important!

"Good, then if you'll just follow me I'll show you to the front parlor where you can wait for me." Alexander turned on his heel, heading off and forcing Daniel to catch up. More bland but clean hallways and tall windows through which shone the slowly dimming sunlight, as it was nearly late afternoon by now. When they came to the front parlor, Daniel was again surprised. It was easily twice the size of his own back at home, and even more than that when compared to his Aunt's. Unlike what he had seen of the rest of the manor, this one was very well decorated. There was two low-backed couches with dark and intricately carved frames, their cushions again a dark red. Between them was a low table with a black marble top. To the left side there stood a cabinet filled with bottle and fancy glass decanters which he could only assume held alcohol. There was also several statues and vases along that wall, where as newer ones hugged the left wall which the windows resided. Those vases all held fresh flowers, mostly roses.

"Do stay out of trouble, and don't leave this room until I return. If you need anything, call for a servant and they will come. I'll have them bring you some tea, but I won't have you ruining your appetite for dinner, so you'll only receive a crumpet or two along with it." Alexander explained, half distracted or so it seemed. Daniel nodded again, though his hands were already itching with the desire to explore the room.

"Of course, Sir. Take all the time you need." The Englishman moved over to the couch obediently, taking a seat and shoving his clasped hands between his thighs to fight his urges to touch. The Baron only gave a single nod before he passed back through the door, closing it behind him.

Waiting was easy, at first. Once the tea came he distracted himself with sipping at it while eating the crumpets gratefully. It quieted his aching stomach, enough to make him quite comfortable. He thought about napping again as time dragged on, though it had only been a little over an hour. However he was wide awake now, thinking of all the things he would be able to learn from the older man! He would be more than ready for college in the fall! As waiting neared two hours, Daniel's hands were nearly trembling. Finally he could stand it no longer, and he stood from the couch and nearly crept over to the old statues and vases. He could _look, _he would just have to resist _touching_!

The wear on the old artifacts were clear to see. Vague faces and missing fingers or weapons on the statues, gems long sense plundered. The vases were blank in areas due to neglect and age, though somehow the paint clung to some of the engravings. One of them seemed to have Latin writing on it, over the picture of a man who seemed to be kneeling, his hands behind his back. Was he a soldier or a gladiator? A man of honor or a slave? The writing should tell him, but a part of it was worn away. He only meant to follow the words with his finger as he sounded them out. He never meant to touch the vase, and he hadn't even realized that he had until it was tipping to the side. Frantic, he tried to catch it by grabbing the lip of the opening in the top, but the weight of the heavy clay was more than he expected.

It shattered just seconds before the door opened, drawing Daniel's wide and terrified eyes over to the door. To his credit, the Baron seemed almost as surprised as he was. Daniel's stomach felt as if it had been punched and then twisted into a knot, and his breath caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak. Standing up, he gave a quiet whimper like that of a small child caught with butter on his hands from the roll he'd just stolen from the kitchen table before dinner was ready.

"Goodness, Daniel. It doesn't look as if you can behave yourself when left alone after all." Alexander said as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Daniel felt as if his fate had been sealed when that only escape was closed off.

"_I'm sorry… I just…_" The Englishman whispered, taking a few steps away from the scattered pieces of the vase. Alexander approached it without a word, kneeling down and lifting a piece of it to examine carefully. "I-I'll pay you the cost of it, I promise!" Pay him with what money, he had no idea, but he would figure something out!

"Well then, the good news for you is that this was a replica. That cuts the price in half, at the least." The Baron said as he stood, brushing off his hands. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, one hand over his racing heart. "A very _old _replica, dating back to about 1583. So the cost will only be the price equal to half of your Aunt's manor." Though Alexander's voice was perfectly mild, Daniel felt his knees turn to water, and a nearly inaudible whine escaped his slightly parted lips.

"I-I can't… that's impossible! I don't… I don't have… a-anything like that! N-not even my mother could… And I could never ask her besides! P-please, give me time! I need time to…" Daniel's stammering was cut short by a wave of Alexander's hand.

"Enough, enough. I don't actually care all that much about the vase. It was given to me by a simpering aristocrat back in Prussia who sought to have my support in a foolish endeavor. What I am more concerned about is your inability to follow my very first rule…" One white eyebrow rose, and Daniel swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"I was fine right up until, until you came in! Just before, actually, but I tried! It won't happen again! I promise, just please, don't give up on me yet!"

"Give up?" Alexander seemed amused. "I have no intention of letting you out of my reach so soon, young Daniel. I only meant to tell you that there would be consequences for breaking my rules." Hearing that, the Englishman was both relieved and worried.

"Consequences?"

"More specifically, punishment." Alexander explained as he headed over to the couches. Daniel felt as if an ice-cold hand had gripped his stomach, the very word 'punishment' akin to a death sentence with what he associated it with. He practically drug his feet as he followed the Baron this time, and his voice was filled with dread when he spoke again.

"Anything, Sir. I'll do anything."

"Good." Alexander took a seat right in the middle of one couch, looking up to meet his gaze with those warm and yet intimidating amber eyes. He patted his lap twice. "Then you'll have no trouble pulling down your slacks for me and laying over my lap." Reaching to the side, the Prussian even grabbed a small decoration pillow and set it on his lap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Watching the bright red blush spread across his new pet's cheeks was much better than the fear that he had seen in Daniel's eyes just moments before. That strong of a reaction to the notion of punishment alone spoke volumes about the Englishman's inner demons. He wanted Daniel to _trust _him, not _fear _him. Fear was the faster, easier route, but it created mindless fools instead of the loyal companion that he wanted. Someone who feared you couldn't wait to be away from you, but someone who trusted you with both pleasure and pain couldn't wait to indulge in such games again. Of course this particular lesson was not a game, and he fully intended to make this a worthy consequence for Daniel's crime. Speaking of the flustered young man…

"I-I haven't been over a lap since… Since I was a boy!" Daniel protested, hands raised in an almost defensive manner. Alexander chuckled, though it only furthered his assessment of the Englishman's past abuse. When punishment left the lap, it could become most frightening indeed! Anything was a weapon at that point; from a closed fist to a nearby broom handle or the toe of a boot. This would be a perfect method to transition.

"You are still a boy to _me, _so I suggest you do as I say. Unless you prefer to repay me with money?" That was all that it took to have Daniel reaching for his belt, undoing it in a hurry. He was slower about lowering his pants, but that only prolonged the moment, and so Alexander had no complaints. Once they reached his knees, he was quick to lay his slender body across the Baron's lap. The small pillow was just enough to keep those hips raised into the perfect position, those pale and perfectly round cheeks, half hidden by the boy's shirt, just begging to be reddened! He patted one cheek gently, to which Daniel gave a gasp of surprise. Clearly he had expected the first touch to be a slap. "Good boy," Alexander praised instead. "Accepting your punishment is the first step to being forgiven. It means that you have admitted your wrongdoing and are willing to atone."

"Y-yes Sir." Daniel murmured in shame, hiding his face into both his arms which were folded in front of him. His legs stretched out behind him on the cushions, knees bent slightly for his feet to rest on the arm of the couch.

"Now, I want you to lift your shirt out of my way so that I might give your bottom the spanking that you have rightly earned." Alexander watched the youth give a small shift of discomfort before his right hand reached back slowly to grasp the back of his own shirt. It was pulled up and away from his backside, leaving it bare and ready to receive his punishment. It was important that these things be done by Daniel himself, lowering his pants, laying over his lap, and then removing the last obstacle, because it reinforced the fact that he was willing to endure this lesson. "That's my good little kitty." Alexander couldn't help it; he had become fond of the fitting nickname. An abused little stray in need of guidance and pampering. But first, he needed discipline. "Don't let go of it."

"Yes Si—_ah_!" The first two swats landed heavily on the right cheek, the smack of skin loud to the parlor's only occupants. _Smack-smack_! The next two fell to the left, each one giving those supple cheeks a little bounce. Daniel seemed to have clenched his jaw closed for the next four slaps, face buried into the couch cushion again and the hand holding his shirt grasping it like a lifeline. _Smack, smack, smack, smack_! The swats became a little slower now, seconds apart from one another. This would only make each one worse, giving that sore skin a moment of respite before bringing that sting back with all the more intensity. By the time Alexander reached an even twelve, there was a nice pink blush across that vulnerable bottom. He paused there, though Daniel remained tense for several shallow breaths before he turned his head to the side, gasping for fresh air. He gave a little wiggle of discomfort as the burn set in, skin still stinging from those painful blows.

Alexander granted a moment's relief by rubbing those tender cheeks with his hand, shooing away that sting and leaving only the burn behind. Daniel's breath shuddered and his grip on his shirt loosened. Just when it did, the Baron lifted his hand again. _Smack_! This particularly hard swat was enough to cause Daniel to jump, though his cry was silenced halfway through by a click of teeth as the youth's jaw clamped shut. _Smack_! Another slap which would leave behind a darker pink imprint all on its own, and Daniel only gave a hiss of air through his teeth. It was then that Alexander realized what he was doing, and he paused again.

"Daniel, you don't have to hold it in. It's not a weakness to show that you're in pain. How else will I know that I am effectively administering your punishment?"

"_I can handle it._"

"I have no doubt. But I want you to apologize for breaking my vase, and to promise that it won't happen again. Do I make myself clear?" _Smack_!

"_Nn, yes Sir—ha_!" Daniel gave another little jolt to accompany the next swat. "_I'm sorry I,_" _Smack-smack, _"_Broke your,_" _Smack-smack, _"_Vase—ow_!" Alexander's own hand was stinging by now, and just as red as Daniel's now quite sore backside. With only twenty swats, he had gotten it to a nice deep blush! "_I-I promise—ah_!" _Smack, smack, _"_I won't,_" _Smack, smack_! "_Touch anything, ow, please_!" Daniel began to give a little jolt with each swat now, his body rocking ever so slightly. "_Sorry—ow—I'm sorry_! _P-please—ouh, ow, I-I won't do it again_!"

Daniel was panting now, unable to keep the small groans of honest pain to himself any longer. And who could blame him? Nearing more than fifteen _continuous _swats to his now _quite _red and sore backside, it was admirable that he hadn't attempted to wiggle right off of Alexander's lap! The Baron only wished he had an implement within reach, something which would have brought his naughty pet to tears in a less time consuming way. A good wooden brush, for instance. He hadn't exaggerated the price of the vase after all. Alexander couldn't afford to have his clumsy cat knocking over any more expensive objects when he was neglected for only a moment. The pain that Alexander's _hand _was in was only a fraction of what that ripe, rosy red bottom would be feeling right about now. Daniel had started to give a sound alongside each swat, fingers curling and uncurling into the couch cushions, body jerking in time with the blows, and back arching. But only when those shoulders began to shudder with the hitch of Daniel's breath did the Baron know that it was enough.

Alexander ceased to reign down those agonizing swats, resting his hand onto the back of Daniel's thigh instead, so that the youth could feel just how hot his backside must be right now. Though the Englishman's thigh was a little damp with sweat, it felt nice and cool against Alexander's throbbing hand. Daniel began to writhe slowly, desperately seeking to somehow soothe his own painfully throbbing bottom! "_Please,_" He whimpered at last, a quiet and trembling voice. Alexander had mercy then, using his left, much cooler hand to rub away the brunt of that sting from those glowing red cheeks. Daniel hissed, as that touch was equally painful as it was soothing. "_Aah, I'm sorry Sir, truly, I-I will never,_" he swallowed, "_Never touch something without, a-ah, permission again._"

"I believe you, Daniel. And I forgive you." Alexander was more than pleased by this outcome, in fact. He had lost a priceless vase, but he had learned many things about his pet. Daniel was nosey, for one. For two, he was easily bored. Three, he could accept a serious punishment without complaint _or _active protest. Never once had he tried to block those punishing swats, nor bent his knees or attempted to wiggle away. He felt the Englishman's entire body give a shudder, a dry sob.

"Thank you!" Daniel exclaimed quietly, though he had caught his breath a little. "Thank you, Sir, for giving me another chance. I won't waste it, I promise!" The boy had no idea that he had already surpassed Alexander's expectations.

"I'll hold you to that. Because you've taken your punishment so well, I'll give you something nice. Emerick!" At the call of a name, Daniel's body went rigid across his lap. When footsteps could be heard, he attempted to sit up. Alexander's left hand moved to the back of Daniel's neck, pressing just enough to get his point across.

"Sir, please…!" Daniel whined in humiliation, writhing under that light hold.

"It's quite alright. We haven't been doing anything untoward, have we? Servants bathe and dress you, no need to be shy. Or perhaps you are ashamed that they'll see you lying over my lap with a freshly spanked bottom and know what a naughty boy you are?" Daniel attempted to bury his face into his left arm again, though he gave a small nod of his head. "Good. Then you'll remember this lesson well, and not make the same mistake again. The next time I'm forced to discipline you I might even invite one of them to watch. It would be a good reminder to them as well." At this Daniel gave a high whine, and Alexander didn't withhold his own grin, as the boy wasn't looking anyway. The door clicked as it opened, and he felt the barely breathing Englishman tense even more. The man who entered was a few years older than Daniel, a little taller, with short sandy brown hair. He didn't seem to even notice the young man over his master's lap, simply crossing the room over to the couch and giving a slight bow.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" The young man asked without lifting his head.

"How long do we have before dinner is ready to be served?" Alexander had worked up quite the appetite with all of this, and the lunch he had eaten was light. He suspected that his English pet was much the same, considering he had eaten what crumpets he had been given already. Emerick lifted his head at that, though he kept his gaze on the Baron's face.

"Half of an hour at most, Sir. Should I prepare any wine?"

"Yes, let's see… I suppose it will be alright to open a bottle from _Vigne Rouge… _A Pino Noir, or perhaps a good Merlot?" It seems that his indecision would spark a little wiggle of hips from Daniel, likely growing impatient with his prolonged humiliation. A light slap on one sore cheek would put a stop to that, urging a small whine from the obstinate pet. "We'll go with the Cabernet Sauvignon."

"As you say, Sir." Emerick gave another short bow, though the corner of his lips tilted up just slightly as he stood and turned around. Only once the door had closed with his exit did Daniel raise his head from the cushions to breathe. Alexander gave a small chuckle, lightly patting the red bottom still on display.

"Did you think hiding your face would save you any embarrassment? There are no masks here; he will see your face eventually."

"Wh-what exactly would you have me do? Smile at him?" Daniel asked with another little writhe of his lithe body, though he received no chastisement for that one. He glanced over his shoulder, hair mussed and face flushed.

"Now that would just be cheeky, wouldn't it? No one should smile after a punishment. Especially not an adult who's just received a bare-bottomed spanking from his elder." Alexander watched Daniel's face heat up again, delighted in the little spark of indignation there. The younger man knew better than to act on it, but it was _there. _"Come now, don't pout, my pet." He reached with his left hand to tuck that long brown hair behind Daniel's ear before he moved on to smoothing down the rest. "What I meant to say is that there should be no shame in anything that takes place within my household. You have my word that my servants are not interested in gossip in the least. Never be ashamed of your own body, Daniel; no matter what you have been brought up to think, or to feel. The only thing that you should feel ashamed of is that I was forced to punish you."

"I… I will try." Daniel promised quietly.

"That is all I ask. You may stand now, and pull up your pants." As soon as Alexander gave permission, Daniel didn't need to be told twice! He rose up to his hands and knees before he stood quickly, bending down to pull up his pants. He gave a loud hiss when they reached his backside however, moving much more slowly and carefully. Once he had his belt buckled, he gave a guilty glance back over to the shattered vase. The Baron rose to stand next, slipping his fingers back behind Daniel's neck and pressing his lips to his forehead. The Englishman closed his eyes, his body moving closer to the older man's as if drawn to it with a sort of magnetism. "The matter is settled, and it won't be brought up again."

"Yes, Sir." Daniel agreed quietly.

"Alexander." The Baron corrected, his voice just as quiet. Daniel pulled back a little to lift his blue-green eyes up to the older man's face, as if to see make sure he wasn't being teased again. "When we are alone, you may call me Alexander. You're a _pet, _Daniel, not an object_. _You're not another artifact to me, but a man with free will. Unlike the vase, you are irreplaceable. You must trust me to act in your best interests, so that you are not mistreated by some clumsy fool who wishes to paw at you much like you did that vase."

"Who would want to…?"

"All in good time, _mein Katze_. Come now, dinner will be ready any minute now. You will take your seat near me at the head of the table; so that I might watch you squirm as you sit on that nice hot backside of yours." Alexander prompted, one hand pressed to Daniel's lower back to urge him to follow. Daniel swallowed, not much looking forward to that, though he gave a small nod of consent regardless.

"Yes…Alexander."


	3. Honesty

A/N

Please give me a heads up if you still read this. I'm looking to lighten my load of writing. ;;

* * *

l

l

Alexander had made good on his promise to watch Daniel squirm all throughout dinner. No matter how the young Englishman attempted to find a comfortable position to sit in, he couldn't quite relieve the soreness of his backside. Graciously, however, the Baron had made good on his other promise to give the youth something 'nice' when it was over. That turned out to be a small bottle of oil, which he was told contained a mixture of herbs that would soothe the burn and soreness. After that, Daniel was sent home. As reluctant as he was to leave, the promise that a carriage would be sent to fetch him in the morning was enough to give him the courage to step into the one that would take him back to his Aunt's uninviting manor.

Much to Daniel's distress, his Aunt had been wide-awake and full of questions when he arrived. 'What was the Baron like? Was the rest of his manor as grand as the ballroom and parlors? Did he have many fancy things, how wealthy _is _he, and what does he do in Prussia?' She wasn't very happy at most of Daniel's answers, leading him to stretch the truth a little—or at least guess a few things. 'Oh he's very wealthy, and he received a letter straight from the King!' She didn't much care about the library Daniel had seen, which didn't surprise him. She had no idea of the importance of such old books!

As soon as the questions took a much more personal, invasive turn, the young noble had become quite uncomfortable. 'And did you please him? Did you do everything he said? Is it true what they say, does he prefer young men?' And of course, 'Did you ask for money?' Knowing she would accept no other answer, Daniel had simply answered: 'Not yet.' Before she could get upset with this, he had followed it up by saying that the Baron was sending a carriage to collect him in the morning. Ignorant as she was, she didn't believe a word of Daniel's talk of study. She really did think that there was nothing but _sex_ to this! Truth be told, Daniel had expected _some _of it to be about sex. But he'd been half naked over the Baron's lap, and received barely a touch other than to punish or briefly soothe his backside.

It had still been a bit sore throughout the next day. The carriage arrived earlier than he had expected, and Daniel had scrambled to make himself 'presentable'. He'd barely been able to sleep the night before, and so he'd had slightly dark shadows under his eyes. Breakfast, lunch, a tea break, and dinner were all served to him at the Baron's estate. There was nothing that required him to stay home, or to go home, other than to sleep. The carriage ride was near an hour, and so Daniel had to sleep as soon as he got home so that he could rise in the morning.

His first few days under the Baron's teachings were very formal. Daniel used everything his mother had ever taught him when it came to manners and respect, which basically cut out all of his Aunt's pointless flattery and self-promotion. Alexander was pleased with the young Englishman's quick progress, and by day three he stated that he now had a good idea of where they should begin. Days four and five seemed to go by swiftly, filled with reading and writing lessons, as the Baron had gotten more letters from Prussia and had to excuse himself now and then to handle them.

Daniel was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life! And here nearly a week had gone by, and he hadn't gotten himself into trouble even once ever since the vase! Alexander was very patient with him when there was something he _didn't _understand, or if Daniel made some kind of small social mistake. The latter had happened only once, while the Baron was busy with work. Though the estate was large, Alexander only kept four sturdy men and five maids around. Or at least, he _thought _there were about five maids. He only seemed to catch glimpses of them here and there, and it left him with little a chance to recognize them! The men were easier to memorize.

First there was Altman the Baron's personal chef. He was a tall and slender man with salt and pepper hair, which was tied back loosely behind his head; his expression always tired. Amalrich was the coachman, the one who took Daniel back and forth between the manors. Amalrich was older than Daniel, perhaps in his thirties, though he had a body to suit the physical needs that his labor would require. Emerich was only Daniel's age, or perhaps a bit older. It was the servant's calloused hands and hard expression were what made him look older; his hair a mop of sandy brown strands. Emerick had been the one to see Daniel over Alexander's lap that night, resulting in the Englishman avoiding eye contact as much as possible with that particular servant. And finally there was Gervas. Gervas was over a head taller than Daniel, and even taller than the Baron! He had short dark hair, and body like Daniel had only seen on a blacksmith. Though he didn't wear a uniform of any sort, Daniel recognized him as a bodyguard for the Baron.

One evening while Daniel waited for the Baron to finish with his letters so that he could properly say goodnight, the Englishman had grown bored. Knowing that the last thing he wanted to do was get into trouble by looking around, he had tried to converse with Amalrich. The coachman was quiet at first, but when Daniel mentioned something about the lack of decoration in the manor, he'd gotten an answer he wasn't prepared for. '_This place is a temporary residence._' Those words made Daniel's chest ache. He'd barely known the Baron a fortnight, and he couldn't imagine the man leaving London so soon! The thoughts and prayers about going to school in the fall had been all but forgotten in his excitement! Daniel had barely slept at all that night.

The next day, Daniel seemed a little out of sorts. He was quiet all through breakfast, and though the Baron seemed perfectly at ease with that silence, for the Englishman it was deafening. He knew that this was never to last forever. Alexander was a foreigner, for one. And he was still handling work from Prussia! Of course he would have to return home sooner or later. When that event occurred, Daniel would be left in his Aunt's hands again—or perhaps even go to school like he had intended. Though the more time that he spent under Alexander's tutelage, the less he found himself wanting to be under any other teacher. Alexander was everything in one! He had mastered many languages, from German, English, and French, to Latin! Daniel had found himself picking up German just from listening to the Baron carry on conversations with his servants! To think that this would end…

"Daniel?" Alexander's inquisitive voice stirred the Englishman from his thoughts, and he glanced up from his book. It was already late afternoon, judging by how the sun had cast long shadows on the decor of the library. "Are you having trouble with the text?" At this, Daniel glanced down to the book that he was supposed to be translating. It was in Latin, and though he had been doing well for a while, he had gotten lost in thought.

"N-no." He answered truthfully, though he felt his face getting a little hot. Whenever he thought of the Baron returning to Prussia, his mind always traveled back to that night at the masquerade and how passionate and commanding that the Baron had been. The man that he had seen this past week was strict, and insanely _abstinent_! Daniel's body was aching to be touched again, and it had gotten bad enough that he was having feverish dreams in which he awoke in a sweat, his body right on the edge of release! The Englishman squirmed a little in his seat, giving his head a shake. He put on a weak smile, his voice tense. "It's just—it's my Aunt Isabelle. You would think she would be happy that she doesn't have to feed me anymore, thanks to your kind patronage. However, lately, she's been hassling me about _clothing._" At least that was half of the truth. Really, the shrew of a woman was complaining about Daniel not bringing any money home in general. She actually _did _expect the young man to sell himself!

"Is that all?" Alexander smiled, setting down his own book. It was a French fiction of some sort, Daniel hadn't paid much attention to the title.

"It's just, she says that all of my clothes from home are unacceptable, and that I can't keep wearing my Uncle's old clothes…" Daniel set down his quill, reaching up to run his fingers through his bangs. "At this rate I'll have to write my mother, and I know my father would be _furious…_" Alright, well that was half a lie. He would never ask his mother for money, but his father _would _be furious!

"Such a thing will not be necessary. As I mentioned before, I intend to have you stay here with me in time. Traveling each morning and evening is becoming quite cruel, is it not? You seem to be losing sleep, if those shadows under your eyes are any indication." When they were mentioned, Daniel's right hand rose to his face, embarrassed. He couldn't tell the Baron that was mostly because of those shameful dreams! "I'll give you some money for clothing." Alexander stated, and those amber eyes dropped back to his book. Daniel sat up straight, face flushing with heat.

"Oh, that's not necessary!"

"Nonsense. It's the least that I can do. Besides, how am I supposed to take you to social gatherings if you're dressed in second-hand clothing?" One white eyebrow rose, and that gaze returned. Daniel seemed to shrink into his chair, brushing his hair back behind his ear and glancing back to his own book.

"Y-you really don't have to take me anywhere. You've already been more than generous to me." Daniel murmured.

"Not at all. It's about time that I took on a student. Once you've learned as much as I have, you start to lose the joy of discovery. In the end, history only repeats its self. The rise and fall of civilizations bleed into one another and you're left looking for something more… interesting." There was an expression on that handsome face that Daniel didn't quite recognize, though it seemed familiar. He felt as if those eyes saw right through him, and he was breathless for a moment. Finally he swallowed, licking his dry lips before he responded.

"In… interesting?" Daniel's voice seemed so small when he spoke aloud!

"Teaching." Alexander answered with a smile, and Daniel mimicked it. The Englishman gave a small laugh, nervous and a little high pitched.

"O-oh yes, of course! Ah, but really, I must thank you. You really have done so much for me already. Forgive me if I, um, don't know how to repay such things." Daniel's Aunt had told him again and again he wasn't trying hard enough to get money. That 'teaching' him was just a front, and what the Baron really wanted was his body. But then, what was Alexander waiting for? It seemed strange to wait, considering that Daniel had submitted himself that very first night. Oh! Was that it? Alexander was waiting for him to make the first move? Daniel felt as if he had reached an epiphany, and his smile grew.

"You can start by finishing your translation of that chapter." Alexander remarked, and Daniel's smile fell to a more sheepish one.

"Forgive me. I'll do that straight away." The Englishman's eyes dropped back down to the book. It was easy enough that his hands could move through the motions while his mind was elsewhere, so that worked just fine!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel seemed a little nervous all throughout dinner, and Alexander couldn't quite put his finger on the reason. Nothing of real importance had happened, had it? He had offered to give Daniel money for new clothes, but that wasn't when his demeanor had changed. It was after the topic of repayment had come up, perhaps. He'd thought that Daniel was simply happy that he wasn't expected to do anything but learn from his lessons, but now he wasn't so sure. Was it because he had to return to his Aunt's tonight? It wasn't until they had both risen from the dinner table that Daniel approached him instead of heading for the foyer to wait for the carriage that was to take him home.

"_P…Please, may we speak in your front parlor for a moment_?" The Englishman whispered, breath hot and tickling his ear. Daniel was practically standing on his toes in order to reach it! The Baron smiled, quickly agreeing to a little chat, and Alexander was content to follow the young man instead of lead him. Daniel knew where the front parlor was; it was the room he had broken the vase. The room he had been punished in. Most men would avoid a place that held such memories, but instead the Englishman had chosen it. Once they had arrived at the said parlor, Daniel gave a small smile. "T-take a seat, if you would." Alexander did so with a quiet chuckle.

"Just who is the host here?" He teased the young man. Daniel swallowed, giving an apologetic smile.

"F-forgive my rudeness. I just…" Daniel's hands rose to the top buttons of his own waistcoat, hesitating for a moment. Those blue-green eyes were cast to the side, though the red blush on his cheeks was slowly spreading all the way up to his ears. Alexander raised one pale eyebrow, though he held back his questioning words. If he startled the Englishman he would never know how far that Daniel would have gotten on his own! He didn't want to coax or encourage the youth if he wasn't ready. Sex had been the lure, and knowledge the hook. While the Baron knew very well that Daniel wanted _both, _he was patient. The Englishman's hands moved swiftly, as if to keep himself from hesitating again, and his waistcoat slid to the floor. Daniel swallowed as his fingers moved on to the buttons of his white shirt.

Alexander's gaze lowered to watch as that strip of pale skin was slowly revealed to him, feeling his own desire begin to awaken within him. It had been quite a long time since someone had undressed so willingly for him, and for no other purpose than that of mutual pleasure. It had been painfully difficult to spend his days with the young Englishman without touching him! What Alexander wanted was not a mindless toy for sex, however, whether the prospect was attractive or not. A toy could give only brief comfort, and it would be gone as soon as the moment of passion was over. Alexander was not a particularly young man, and even if he was still considered quite handsome, he just couldn't see such a succulent specimen such as Daniel being so devoted for very long if all they had between them was sex and money.

As it had turned out, Daniel's desire for _learning _seemed to match his well-hidden passion for more _carnal _knowledge. If Alexander had one thing in excess, it was knowledge. And the Baron fully intended to teach Daniel from _both _schools, but all in good time. So to have the Englishman take the initiative was a pleasant surprise! He hoped that Daniel was prepared to see this through to the end, because once the Baron started he wouldn't be able to stop. If he wasn't, the young man was going to get a lesson in not starting what he didn't intend to finish!

That white shirt was soon fluttering towards the floor to join the waistcoat that went before it, landing with a quiet plop. Daniel was swallowing, arms rising to cross over his chest briefly, which brought the Baron's gaze back up to that red-faced and nervous expression. Alexander gave a small smile. "You seem hesitant. Though I would never turn down the chance to look upon a treasure such as you, I must bring myself to remind you; you don't have to do this." That brought Daniel's eyes back to him, and the Englishmen gave a small shake of his head, sending his brunette tresses swaying against his shoulders.

"No, I do." Daniel replied curtly. The Englishman knelt down gracefully, his hands coming to rest on Alexander's knees. The Baron lifted a brow as he allowed his thighs to be gently coaxed to spread enough to make room for the slender young man who moved up between them. It didn't seem to be very armature anymore, and the mood slowly seemed to shift. Daniel's hands slid up along Alexander's thighs, and the Baron could feel them trembling faintly. The Prussian sat up a bit straighter, feeling the first stirrings of arousal as Daniel's lips began to follow the trail of his hands, pressing kisses over that clothed skin.

"What do you mean by that?" The Baron asked, reaching down to run his long fingers through those soft locks. Daniel paused, glancing upwards as if he was a little surprised that he was being questioned at all. Swallowing again, the Englishman's brows knitted in apprehension even as he tried to smile.

"It's what you want from me, right?" He both answered and asked.

"What I wanted?" The Baron pressed, ceasing to pet his student's hair in favor of brushing one smooth cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"It's why you want me here? Why you… offered to teach me, and gave me money." At those words the Prussian felt his body tense, several triggers going off at once. The first was to be offended at the notion that this was only about the sex. Why would he even bother to teach the boy if that was all he wanted? What he had said earlier about wanting to teach was true, though in more areas than just scholastic. Had that gone right over this foolish Englishman's head? So the second trigger was the feeling that he had been called a liar, in essence. The third however, was the mention of money at all. He pulled his hand away from Daniel's face suddenly, which seemed to alarm the younger man a little.

"You think that is why you're here? To please me, sexually?" The Baron's tone was firm, but not entirely different from any other time. Daniel swallowed, sitting back on his knees.

"It… Yes?"

"I see. So you presume to tell me that I cannot possibly acquire a young and attractive lover for myself without the lure of my wealth?" _Now _Alexander's tone held a touch of anger, and Daniel's breath grew a little shorter, his expression a little guilty.

"I-it's natural, isn't it? O-older men marry young women all the time because of status and—_ow_!" Daniel's yelp of pain was due to the Baron's new grasp on his hair. Those long fingers tangled into it, right at the back of the Englishman's neck, tipping the boy's head back as he sat forward enough to glare straight down at him.

"So this is what you came here for, Daniel? You would gladly suffer any treatment I give you in return for my money? Is that what brought you to agree to come here each day?" Alexander accused; his amber eyes narrowed and hard.

"N-no, I…!" Daniel had reached back to take a hold of the Baron's wrist in an attempt to lessen that pull. Blue-green eyes were wide and his bare chest rose and fell swiftly with shallow breaths.

"Is that why you let me have you that night? Have I been lied to after all? You thought that I enjoyed that insignificant little tryst _so much _that I would be _desperate _enough to pay for another?" The Baron watched how Daniel's expression changed, and even if he _knew _it to be shock and hurt, he couldn't stop. Alexander gripped that silken brunette hair tighter, forcing that naïve face to show _external _pain instead.

"I-it wasn't…!"

"It wasn't insignificant?" Alexander asked, raising one pale eyebrow. "Yes Daniel, it was. Were you even a virgin, or was that a lie as well? The way you acted tonight, I can tell you've seduced others."

"_Please, that wasn't like this_!" Daniel pleaded, but under this veil of red that he was currently seeing through, Alexander could only focus on one aspect of that confession. Daniel _had _done it before.

"There are thousands of boys and girls like you at home, pet. Young, pretty, willing, and they're very good actors. They're also _whores, _Daniel. _Sex _isn't a sin, dear boy, but money _is_." Daniel took in a breath and parted his lips to speak, but Alexander put a stop to that with another tightening of his grip. He swore he felt some hear rip free, and though it pained the Baron, he didn't relent until he received a whine of pain from the younger man. "If you are so desperate to receive my money for your time, then let me pay you for the night at the masquerade as well. You played a wonderful part, my pretty little liar, right up until this evening." Alexander stood swiftly, pulling back on Daniel's hair until the young Englishman was falling backwards onto the floor. Of course he released his grip once he had, shaking off the strands of hair that were left clinging to his fingers as he stepped right over the youth. As he headed for the door, Daniel struggled to sit up and turn around, voice frantic.

"_Alexander please-_!"

"Emerick!" The Baron called out, and the door of the parlor was opened at once. Emerick stood ready to carry out whatever his master requested, his expression neutral, completely without bias. "Give my guest 20 shillings for his _services, _and send him on his way. I'll inform Amalrich myself, just keep an eye on the boy so that he doesn't do anything foolish."

"As you say, Sir." Emerick bowed his head, allowing Alexander to step past him.

"_No wait, Sir_!" Daniel's voice carried out after him, and the Baron was slightly moved by the small fact that the Englishman had been able to keep his word not to call him by his name in front of others. Still, he never paused in his stride away from the parlor, no matter what words echoed down those dreadfully empty halls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the days following the altercation, Alexander returned to his old habits. Namely, he worked himself into near exhaustion while trying not to think of the attractive young man that he had allowed to slip through his fingers. It was a matter of _pride _in the end of things, and Alexander had that in spades. He had been alone for years now, managing to stave off the ache of solitude with the occasional fling. That was the rub, of course. The very men and women that he had taken the occasional comfort in had mostly been looking for money.

What Alexander sought was companionship. Someone that he could trust, who as loyal as they were obedient. He had been so sure that Daniel was that someone that he had acted rashly. With time and dedication, he could have shaped the young Englishman into what he wanted! In his hurry to find such a consort, he had perhaps set his standards too high. Daniel had not failed; Alexander was to blame for this particular tragedy. And the worst bit of all was that the Baron _would _have paid for Daniel's company. His guilt over the lack of forethought was overridden only by his pride that refused to admit such a thing!

Alexander knew that Daniel was fragile. Oh, the youth was strong as well, but emotionally he was right on the verge of being broken. And not _broken in, _but ruined! Such a smart young man deserved to be given the chance to thrive, but it seemed that the world was against him. Cursed with a brute of a father and a shrew of an aunt, Daniel's spirit had been suppressed enough that he seemed to have clung to the Baron as his last chance at escaping his sure to be dreary fate. But it wasn't only that. It wasn't just Alexander's pride speaking when he thought that there was something else between them. An undeniable chemistry seemed to spark whenever they were together.

Perhaps he could find it in his heart to give the boy another chance. He would make Daniel _beg _for it, but he would give him that opportunity. If he didn't at least do that much, he would never be able to forgive himself! If by some miracle Alexander was rejected, then he would… it was best not to think of that. He knew it would not happen. Let the young man fret a few days more, make that hopelessness sink in. That was the plan, anyway. But things seldom went as they were expected, and the Baron would be forced to play his hand much sooner than he had anticipated.

Three days after that regrettable evening, there was a knock on the door of Alexander's office room. Glancing up from his letter, he called for them to enter. It was Altman who entered, the Baron's elderly cook, and more secretly, the man he trusted most. Setting down his quill, he motioned for the man to approach his desk, a slight frown on his own face. "Altman, what is it? For you to disturb me… Is there a new development at home?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. Forgive me Sir, if this is out of line, but I thought you might be interested in seeing this." Altman held a blank envelope in his hands, its paper slightly wrinkled. He handed it over when Alexander extended his hand. "I was procuring the item that you asked for this morning, and there was a man handing these to the… _gentlemen _who came by." The stress on that one word said it all. Altman spoke of the aristocracy of a very specific sort. Opening the flap of the envelope, Alexander extracted the letter. It was hand written, and on cheap stationary at that, but it was stamped with a family crest. Amber eyes swept over the words swiftly, frown deepening as he reached the end.

"What tasteless business is this?" Alexander growled, eyes narrowing at the letter as if it would burst into flames at any moment. "I knew the woman was greedy, but this is beyond anything I have ever seen. You were right to inform me, friend." Alexander stated as he set the letter on his desk, pushing out his chair to stand. "Have Amalrich ready my carriage immediately. I'll not have those inbred hounds salivating over my property."

"As you say, Sir." Altman didn't hide the faint smile that crossed his lips as he bowed, backing out of the room as his master silently seethed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days were nothing but torture for the unfortunate Englishman. The past year had been a nightmare for him, and yet this was the worse he'd felt by far. It was one thing to endure through the difficulties in your life, quite another to have an unexpected door of possibilities open up for you, giving you a glimpse of a life that you'd never even dreamed you could have, only to slam closed right in front of you. Daniel was every bit the stray cat that he had been likened to. Taken in out of the rain, groomed, and taught the rules of the house only to be abandoned on the second strike. As if his own despair had not been bad enough, Daniel had withstood the full force of his Aunt's displeasure.

Daniel hadn't spoken a word the night that he returned to the Harfield manor. It was late enough that his Aunt and Uncle had already gone to bed, and he had never been so grateful. The state that he had been in was disgraceful enough without being seen by more than just Alexander's servants! Clothing had been disheveled, his hair mussed, and eyes red from tears; Daniel had been the epitome of a mess. When he had been questioned by his Aunt as to why the Baron's carriage didn't appear to collect him in the morning, Daniel had admitted to having a misunderstanding. He wasn't about to tell her what had caused the altercation, and that only made her more angry. Her assumption that the fault was all his own wasn't wrong, and so he didn't see why he should humiliate himself by confessing the he had failed to… _seduce _the Baron.

That first day had been reminiscent of his life at home, only that the one coming to berate him every so often was not a man twice his weight but a lithe little woman. Worst of all, Daniel was convinced that she _enjoyed _causing him pain or distress. He actually feared for himself if he stayed in her clutches. The second day had been spent in bed. Afraid to leave his room, Daniel didn't even dare venture out for food. His only bit of relief had come from a kindly old female servant who brought him a plate leftover from dinner along with a bit of wine. It wasn't even enough to get drunk off of, sadly. On day three he had taken a chance, coming down to join his Aunt and Uncle for lunch. His Aunt was smiling smugly, which only made his stomach twist into knots again. She didn't go for his throat like she had that first day however, and so he allowed himself enough leisure to sit in the front parlor and relax in the evening light coming in through the window.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw Alexander. There was so much he didn't know, things he didn't have time to learn. The Baron had hardly mentioned himself at all, while Daniel had spoke volumes about his own life. Whenever they'd taken a break from lessons, Alexander had been more than content to listen to the tales of Daniel's childhood, both the good and the bad. The young Englishman had the worst habit of smiling when he spoke of the bad parts, even giving a humorless laugh at times. Alexander's smile, that rich voice and smooth chuckle; his look of _approval _whenever Daniel had met his expectations! How could he go on without them? Come evening, he found himself unable to stomach the idea of eating again, retiring to his bedroom instead.

Not an hour later, he was startled by a knock on his door. His heart leapt into his throat, throbbing there, enough to make him choke. The last thing that he wanted was for his Aunt to invade his last barrier, his one remaining safe place. But when the door opened up a crack, it was the kind elder female servant's voice that spoke. "Master Daniel, your Aunt has requested your presence. She wishes for you to make yourself presentable for company. I do suggest you hurry, she's been in a strange mood all day." Hearing that didn't make Daniel feel any better at all, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat regardless.

"I understand, thank you Gertude." The young Englishman managed to speak loud enough for her to hear. The door clicked closed, and he stood from his seat by the window. Make himself presentable for company? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know what kind of person had come at his Aunt's request. She'd been talking about money all through lunch, throwing in as many mentions of Daniel's failure as she could. Still, he wouldn't disappoint her. He put on his best slacks and shirt, which were only more hand me downs from his Uncle of course. Pulling on his socks, he slid on his shoes before he added the last touch; a brown and gold waistcoat. Running his fingers through his hair, he deemed himself presentable enough for whoever could be waiting downstairs. His Aunt was waiting for him at the foot of the main staircase, and her smile nearly split her face in two.

"About time, you little fool! Don't you know better than to keep your betters waiting?" Even though she scolded him, her smile remained.

"So you've told me." Daniel answered, earning himself a firm grip of his upper arm. He didn't utter one sound of complaint as she pulled him along, not even when her nails bit in to his skin through his shirt. His eyes moved to the dress she wore. It was brand new, tailored to fit her, pink and white fabric flowing over her slender frame. It was probably the most expensive one she owned! Reaching the door to the parlor, she finally released his arm, giving him a shove ahead of her.

"Well, go in!" She shooed him with her hands before she set them on her hips. Her smug smile was almost too much to take but Daniel swallowed down his pride, as he had done ever since his arrival here. Giving a small nod of his head, he opened the door and stepped inside. It hadn't even closed behind him when he froze stock still, breath catching in his throat as he beheld the man standing by the windows. That tall and regal figure, pale hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck, dressed in black, red, and gold once more. He heard the door close behind him, though it didn't fully register, and he swallowed hard.

"Alexan… Baron Heidenreich." He choked the words out somehow. Alexander turned his head towards the Englishman, one pale brow rising as his amber eyes swept over the younger man.

"You seem unwell. You've lost a little weight, haven't you? You face looks a bit pale, and you've shadows under your eyes." Alexander spoke nonchalantly, and Daniel felt a strong wave of self consciousness wash over him. He crossed his arms in front of him, gripping at his sleeves. His head was feeling a little dizzy already, and his knees were like water. He knew from past experience that not eating was the cause, but that didn't make a difference now. Daniel felt no better than a lovesick woman who had pined for her lover after being spurned!

"Y-you didn't come to discuss my health." Daniel's voice was more bitter than he had meant it to sound, but once the words were spoken there was no going back. Alexander gave a small snort, almost amused, though it was brief. He turned to the couch against the far wall, crossing the room as he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. As he sat down he pulled out a folded letter, holding it out as his gaze locked with Daniel's. The Englishman hesitated only for a moment, and one impatient twitch of Alexander's wrist was enough to force the younger man's feet to move. He hurried over to the couch, taking the letter carefully, as if he might be seized at any moment. His heart was thumping against his ribcage so hard he swore that if he glanced down he would see his chest moving in time.

"Read it." Alexander ordered, and Daniel's slender fingers unfolded the slightly wrinkled paper.

_Dear Gentlemen,_

_As some of you may know, I have recently agreed to look after my nephew Daniel. Unfortunately, the boy is quite ignorant in the ways of aristocracy, and I believe I do not possess the proper means of educating him. He requires a firmer hand than I am able to give him. As he is of exceptionally good breeding, from the very prestigious bloodline of my own, such a generous tutelage would surely benefit any aspiring gentleman. For the price of 3£ a month, you could have this honor! Please inquire soon._

_Lady Isabelle Harfield_

Blue-green eyes widened as they swept over those words, and Daniel could feel the room begin to spin. His mouth opened to speak, but not a sound passed those soft lips. Alexander spoke up instead. "Was this your idea, perhaps? You enjoyed that night at my masquerade so much that you're willing to sell yourself in order to experience it again?" Daniel felt his face grow impossibly hot, and he crumpled the letter into a ball.

"Of course not! I had no part in this, I, I didn't even know! You believe me, right?" Daniel's breath grew short, tossing the paper aside and clasping his trembling hands in front of him. "_Please,_ tell me you know that I'm not that kind of man...!"

"The other night, you told me that you had seduced a man before." The Baron reminded him, and Daniel felt a rush of shame. It made him feel filthy just to think about it! Giving a small whine from the back of his throat, he let his eyes fall to the floor for a moment, focusing on his own shoes.

"Y…Yes." He admitted. "Once."

"Who, and why?" Alexander leaned into the back of the couch, crossing his arms as his knees parted comfortably. Daniel began to fidget slightly, knowing he was about to divulge the ugliest sin he'd ever committed. Swallowing hard, he took in a deep and shuddering breath.

"My professor. He said that if I... _lay_ with him, that he would write a letter of recommendation. The University had refused my application because I couldn't pay for the qualifying tests. I was going to refuse! But I..." Daniel smiled, his natural defense, lifting his eyes to gaze pleadingly to the Baron. "I compromised. I _had_ to get away from home, you must understand!"

"Tell me exactly what you gave him." Alexander was merciless! Daniel's hands had begun to tremble uncontrollably. He wanted to lie, to say anything but the truth! But he had admitted their first night that Alexander wasn't the first to touch him. Closing his eyes, Daniel's clasped hands rose to rest under his chin.

"_I…_" His voice broke, and he swallowed. "I let him have… my mouth."

"How many times?" The Baron pressed. Daniel's eyes opened, and his expression was one of pure humiliation.

"I-I don't know! M-more than once a day sometimes. M-maybe… maybe ten! Oh please, _please _believe that I didn't want to! I'm still disgusted with myself. That's why I would never, _ever _agree to something like what is in that letter."

"...I believe you." Alexander said at length, and Daniel released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "I am sure this was your Aunt's idea. In that case, do explain to me why you misrepresented yourself the other night?" The Englishman uttered a small sound of complaint.

"You promised to spoil me!" He exclaimed, careful enough to keep quiet, merely raising the pitch of his voice. "Every day I waited for you to make good on your word. I dreamt of you, I _ached_ for you!" Daniel confessed. "It was only an excuse that I said I wanted to pay you back, it wasn't because I was... _selling myself_! Just the thought of it makes me _sick_. It would mean that my Aunt was right. Y-yet still, I thought that if that was what you wanted from me, I... I _wanted_ to give it!" To this Alexander chuckled.

"You wanted my embrace that badly?"

"_Yours, _Sir! Only yours. I would rather _die_ than let another man do that to me. I implore you, _beg_ you," Daniel stepped forward, dropping to his knees. His hands came to rest on Alexander's knee, fingers curling into the Baron's slacks. "Forgive my mistake! I-I am... your pet, am I not? Or was I just a game to you? Was it really _insignificant, _like you said?" He was terrified of the answer, but his worries were quickly dispelled.

"Not at all, dear boy. I was angry when I said that." Relief was a tidal wave, leaving Daniel slightly dizzy once again. "So, you would accept it if I didn't give you money?" Alexander inquired.

"Did you see my Aunt's new dress? I gave the money to her. I never wanted your money. I would gladly dine on bread and water just to sleep at the foot of your bed if you would but give me one more chance! I grew up in an estate of poverty, Baron Heidenreich. I ate with the servants, washed my own clothes, and cleaned up after myself. I crave only your knowledge; a-and if it pleases you, to take you up on your promises." Daniel's grip on Alexander's pants loosened a little.

"I don't know, Daniel." Alexander was hesitant, or so he seemed, as those thin lips were still curved at the corners. Daniel felt a spark of indignation, frowning slightly.

"Then, you would let another man have me?" He challenged. "I had your word not to let the, ah, hounds was it? You promised not to let them ruin me. I never thought I needed your protection, but I do." If he didn't regain the Baron's favor, he would be sold to the highest bidder!

"_Humph. _You really are a clever boy, Daniel. To think you would use my own words against me."

"I don't presume to use them against you, Sir. I seek only to remind you."

"You're getting cheeky, Daniel." There was a slight furrow of those pale brows, and Daniel feared that he had crossed a line.

"Then punish me." He offered quickly. "From you, I will accept it. Surely I have... _earned_ it from the other night. At the masquerade, you showed me a glimpse of a life that I had never even dared to _dream_ of. I had always thought it was shameful to give in to such desire." He bit his lower lip briefly, worry creeping back into his racing mind. "Did you come here tonight to shame me? To scold me and laugh at how I ruined my only chance?"

"You know I did not." Alexander said shortly. Daniel's lips stretched into a strained smile, and he gave a small laugh.

"No, of course you didn't. You're a man of his word; I insult you with such an accusation. Thank you. Thank you." Daniel's fingers curled into the Baron's pants again, resting his forehead against Alexander's thigh. His breath was hot against that dark fabric, enough to make that spot a little humid. The older man wasn't unmoved by this, uncrossing his arms and shifting in his seat.

"I don't know if I've forgiven you just yet." Alexander reminded sternly. Daniel lifted his head for a quick nod, though he was smiling.

"Thank you for not giving up on me!" The Englishman clarified. "I know I'm not good with words, and I make many mistakes. I'm irritating, I ask too many questions, and I often forget my place. I-I'm afraid to give up so much control, but I... I trust you." Daniel swallowed; pulse racing in fearful anticipation as he gazed imploringly up at the stoic Baron. Alexander's pale brows were drawn together to form a slight frown, but he lifted his left hand. Setting it onto Daniel's head, his slid his fingers into the Englishman's hair. Daniel nearly closed his eyes, leaning in to that simple touch. "Please… have patience with me! I-I can learn…"

"I know that you can, Daniel. You're not a simpleton, but you seem to forget yourself when you come under pressure. Excitement, fear, anxiety… Left alone, I'm quite sure you would make a decent wreck of yourself in only a short while. Especially if you gave it up to every professor that offered you charity." Alexander jested, though Daniel didn't look very pleased with that particular suggestion.

"I would never… not again!" Daniel only stopped his when he felt Alexander's fingers lightly pinch his earlobe, growing tense for a moment. He looked embarrassed just a second later, realizing that it wasn't going to be pulled. Alexander, a man so attentive to details, caught that trigger reaction. He rubbed that soft and surprisingly sensitive lobe between his thumb and forefinger, resulting in Daniel biting at his lower lip. "_Mm… _am I forgiven then?" He asked the Baron quietly, giving a shift from his position on his knees. Alexander lifted one pale brow, not quite irritated, but not amused either.

"Surely you know better than that?" The Baron chided, and Daniel gave a nervous swallow followed by a small nod of his head. "However, if you're so eager to be forgiven, then perhaps we should begin your punishment here and now." The Englishman grew tense once more, blue-green eyes meeting the older man's gaze uncertainly.

"H-how?" Daniel nearly whispered.

"The same way I dealt with you when you broke my vase." Alexander reminded him calmly. Daniel lifted his hands from Alexander's knee, glancing over his shoulder to the door of the parlor.

"But that… _here_?" He turned his deeply worried expression back to the Prussian, wringing his hands together in front of him.

"You Aunt _did _say in that letter that you require a _firmer hand _than she could give you. Let her consider it an interview, should she hear it." The Baron only let one corner of his lips tilt into a smile when Daniel looked ready to faint at the thought of his punishment being overheard. The Baron truly did have no mercy for the younger man tonight! First making him argue his intentions towards the Prussian, then forced to divulge his every indiscretion, afterwards provoked into bargaining, and finally made to beg for one last chance. Now that they had reached a middle ground, he was being told he would be punished within easy earshot of others—most importantly his Aunt! Daniel gently grasped Alexander's pant leg again, voice trembling as he spoke.

"_Please _reconsider…"

"I will not ask you again. If you choose to stay with me, there are going to be times when you rather not do as I say. You will find yourself embarrassed, frightened, or simply feeling stubborn at the time. You're going to have to do more than trust me, Daniel. You're going to have to _submit _yourself to me. I can promise to be reasonable, and you may ask for mercy, but I will not be disobeyed for any reason that merely objects to my final decision." Oh but Daniel wanted mercy _now_! His fingers curled into Alexander's slacks, and he shifted on his knees again, as they were growing sore from kneeling on the floor for so long. He had admitted it just moments ago; he was afraid to give up that control. It was easy to find it addictive in the beginning, but when it was inconvenient for him, everything changed. The loss of power was very _real, _and it came with conflicting emotions. But he still had a _chance _with Alexander, and he didn't want to lose that. If he had to submit to be called the Baron's own, then he would.

"Y… Yes, Sir." Daniel slowly stood up, one knee giving a pop as he gave a small stretch for their sake. Alexander pressed his thighs together now, giving them one pat with his right hand.

"This couch isn't long enough for you to lie across my lap, so you're going to have to set your hands down for balance." The Prussian moved his hands from his lap so that Daniel might lay across them, though as soon as the Englishmen tried to do so he was stopped with a quick scold. "_Ah-ah, _how were you punished for the vase?" Daniel paused, frowning slightly for a moment before he felt heat flood his cheeks at the realization. Swallowing again, his hands moved hesitantly for his pants.

"B…bare." He answered as he undid the buckle of his belt.

"Correct." Alexander waited patiently as Daniel fumbled with his pants, finally shoving them down from his hips. The Englishman lifted his own shirt without being told this time, laying himself over the Baron's lap. His hips against the outside of one thigh, Daniel reached down over the other with his left hand. Fingertips touched the thin rug, though his right hand clutched Alexander's pants instead. "Keep your head up." Alexander ordered just as the younger man bowed it, and though he was confused, Daniel lifted it again. "I want you to _experience _this punishment, not just _endure _it as you did last time. Keeping your head lifted will help you do that."

"Yes, Sir." Daniel didn't want to '_experience _this punishment', but he wasn't about to argue from his current position! Especially considering he had just agreed to Alexander's conditions! _Smack_! The first strike landed firmly on his right cheek, much harder than he had expected it to be. Daniel responded with a gasp, but the next swat laid directly over the first resulted in a clench of his jaw. The smack of Alexander's palm meeting his bare skin probably seemed louder than it was, but he didn't want to add to it either way! _Smack, smack_! Two more swats, as Alexander switched to the left side. Six swats later, the sting growing from that unrelenting hand was nothing to be taken lightly. The Englishman was only now realizing how easy the Baron had been on him last time.

Stubbornly he bore with it, breathing through his nose in short and shallow breaths, fingers curled so tightly into Alexander's pant leg that his knuckles were white from it. By the time that they reached twenty, Daniel had begun to give a small wince with every swat. For every _second _that the spanking continued, he swore his heart beat faster. He wanted to glance to the door, which would mean looking back over his shoulder, but he dare not move his head. He badly wanted to obey Alexander's orders, to please the Prussian, accept his penance and behave! He'd lost count of those heavy-handed strikes after thirty-something, and by now the sting had gained an unpleasant burn to go along with it! It was hard to keep his head up, wanting nothing more than to do just what he always did; bow his head and _endure._ Lips parted at last, and the second that it did Alexander chose to deliver a particularly hard _smack, _earning a yelp of pain from the Englishman. The Baron actually paused, and for a moment Daniel let himself believe that it was over.

"I see I have your attention now." Alexander said coolly, earning a grunt of complaint from the young man over his lap.

"You've _had _it!" He replied, whether it came out cheeky or not! Daniel couldn't help but give a little squirm of discomfort as he felt his bottom throbbing; that sting and burn going untreated for the time being. He let his head dip for just a moment. _Smack_! "_Ah_!" Daniel's body jumped in response to that hard slap to his already quite pinkened bottom, lifting his head again. "S-sorry! It's up!" He saw the Baron leaning down away from him, and he frowned when he felt a tug at his pants. "W-what are you doing?"

"Borrowing something to help me continue." Alexander explained, and there was a quiet _zith _of leather slipping free of cloth loops. Daniel tensed, glancing over his shoulder now.

"M-_my belt_?" He nearly whimpered, giving a wiggle of dismay until Alexander was forced to take hold of his hip to keep him from squirming right off of his lap!

"Stop that at once. Eyes front!" Daniel obeyed the Baron, though a low whimper escaped from the back of his throat.

"It's _loud._" He gave away his true worry, to which Alexander chuckled, folding the belt in half.

"I suppose it will be." Nonchalant; smug even!

"S-she'll hear for sure!" Daniel exclaimed—quietly, as if the Baron had misunderstood his worry.

"She very well might." Alexander agreed, and Daniel jumped when he felt the cool, smooth leather strip of his belt tap against his sore backside. "You should have thought about that before you were dishonest with me, insulted me, and then continued to let me believe that you had deceived me. What do you care about more; being forgiven or your shrew of an Aunt hearing you receiving the spanking you deserve." Daniel swallowed hard, mouth dry and heart beating fiercely against his ribcage. There was no question in the matter, they both knew the answer. Giving a deep and shuddering breath, Daniel steeled himself in his resolve.

"Being forgiven, Sir. Please, continue until you are satisfied."

Alexander felt a surge of emotion rush through his chest upon hearing those words. How _perfect. _Daniel continued to exceed his expectations at every turn, and this was no different. It was as if the boy was _made _for him. He knew that the Englishman had a high threshold for pain, he could tell that by the small and almost mostly unnoticeable scars lingering on the pale skin of the young man's buttocks and thighs. He was quite sure they would be on his back as well. Signs of many punishments past. None of those had been taken willingly, and they didn't mean that pain was _easy _to take. Just because you were used to receiving something, it didn't mean that it became easier. "Good boy, Daniel." He made sure to praise the Englishman. His left hand lifted to give that long brown hair a run through with his fingers, earning a soft sigh from the boy over his lap.

Alexander's hand returned to Daniel's hip in the next moment, giving them a small jerk towards himself to make sure their position was secure. Returning amber eyes to his intended target, he couldn't help but let his lips curve into a slight smile. He'd done quite a number with his hand, leaving those perfect globes of flesh a lovely shade of red already. He'd stopped last time because the vase hadn't meant all that much to him in the end, while this offense had been much more serious. He wanted Daniel to be open and honest with him at all times, so that neither of them ended up hurt. The Prussian had pushed Daniel into a state of submission by leading up to this punishment, each small humiliation bringing the Englishman down another peg.

Alexander allowed Daniel a few deep breaths to prepare himself before he lifted the belt level with his shoulder, bringing it down full-force. The _snap _of the leather across that bare bottom was much louder than his hand had been. "_Ow_!" Daniel's body jolted in surprise. Alexander watched the strip of flesh he'd struck go from white to a darker red than the skin around it. _Snap_! The next strike of leather drew out another yelp and a jump from the Englishman, and he could feel the hand curled into his pant leg tug at it. _Snap, snap, snap_! Each lash of the belt left behind fresh red welts, and Daniel's lithe body was jerking with every one of them. "_Ow, ahow, oh_!" He saw the youth's head dip down, but it was up before he even drew the breath to scold him.

Those merciless snaps of leather soon filled the room, joined by the Englishman's cries of pain. Out of the corner of his eye, the Baron caught movement at the door, but he could care less. Everyone in the manor was insignificant, all but he and his errant little pet. He heard Daniel's sniffles join in with the growing volume of his whimpering, but he couldn't stop just yet. The boy was lucky, really. He could have included those soft and tender thighs in his onslaught. Contrary to how Daniel must be feeling right now, it really was a mercy. Daniel lifted one foot, and then the other, nearly rocking in time with those lashes now. Those cherry-red cheeks bounced with each strike of the belt, and Daniel's shoulders shook with sobs. His very thighs were trembling with the effort to keep his feet down, and the pull on Alexander's pant leg was strong enough to urge the Baron's left knee to tilt a bit towards it.

Squares of deep red marked where the end of the belt was hitting, and Alexander knew he risked bruising if he continued. He was angry with the Englishman, but both thighs and bruising were not warranted for this particular offense. Three last good, hard lashes of that belt earned a loud yelp for each of them, and Alexander failed to lift the belt again. Daniel was trembling over his lap, panting raggedly and crying quietly. You would never know but for the shaking of his shoulders, and the shuddering of his stomach and chest as he fought to hide it. The Baron could feel it all too well with the youth over his lap as he was. Dropping the belt onto the couch beside him, he rest his hand on Daniel's shoulder, urging him to rise up. The Englishman moved his hands to the Prussian's thigh, using it to push himself up with shaky arms. He didn't resist when he was guided to kneel in front of Alexander again, who parted his thighs to allow the other between them. Placing his fingertips underneath Daniel's chin, he lifted that face up to meet his own.

Alexander brushed aside the damp strands that clung to the Englishman's wet cheeks, revealing flushed and tear-stained face. Daniel's eyes were closed, brows drawn together, his lips slightly parted and lower one trembling as attempted to stop crying. Reaching in to his coat pocket, Alexander pulled out a handkerchief. Fingers still under Daniel's chin, he wiped his cheeks gently. "_Shh _now, it's over. Open your eyes and look at me, Daniel." Though the younger man seemed hesitant, those blue-green eyes were slowly revealed him, red and brimming with tears as they were. "There we are. You're beautiful, even like this." That brought out a slight frown, and Alexander chuckled.

"M-may I…"

"May you what?"

"R-rub…" Daniel bit his lower lip. Alexander chuckled again.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" He asked as the Englishman gratefully reached back to rub his tender bottom as gently as he could to chase away that burning sensation.

"Well… 'In the corner, hands behind your head.'" Daniel seemed to quote a very familiar punishment scenario. Alexander only nodded.

"I see. Did I say those words?"

"N-no…"

"Then let's just assume that everything is allowed unless I say otherwise. I won't punish for a first offense, not for little things like that at least." The Baron watched as the young man rubbed his pain away, and he began to feel his own body catching up to this whole scene. Daniel's humiliation, his submission, and his punishment. "Are you afraid now that you have an idea of what a real punishment under me is like?"

"No." Daniel said with a scrap of confidence, shaking his head briefly. "It hurt a lot, and I did not enjoy that in the least, but… Forgive me for saying so Baron, but that was getting off lightly." Alexander let out a laugh, and Daniel's small smile followed his own.

"Nothing to forgive, dear heart! You're only showing me that you have learned to be honest. Your trespass was not so grave as to warrant a harsher sentence. I hope for your sake that you never earn the next level of correction." There was a small creak of a door from near the front of the parlor, and Daniel began to turn his head. The Baron stopped him with a gentle seize of his chin, turning that flushed face back towards his own. His thumb rose up, tracing just under the Englishman's full lower lip. "I have one more requirement of you, and then you are completely forgiven." Daniel smiled at this, obviously eager to please. Alexander pushed his thumb between those smooth lips, and they opened to accept it at once. Twice the night of the masquerade, Daniel had sucked on his fingers, so why wouldn't he? The Baron pressed and rubbed against the Englishman's tongue, and Daniel responded, eyes half-closing. "I want to reclaim your mouth. The younger man pulled back quite suddenly, hands raising to hold the Prussian's wrist.

"M-must it be _here, _Sir?" He asked with a small whine. He had no doubt that his Aunt had heard the commotion from the belting! What if she was nosey enough to look inside? Alexander only smiled, ever amused by that attractive display of dismay.

"If you wish me to kiss that mouth, I want to be sure I know where it's been." He explained, to which Daniel's cheeks grew a little darker red. The Adams apple of his slender throat bobbed with a heavy swallow, lips parting slightly as he tried to gather the resolve to respond favorably. Finally he averted his eyes.

"…Alright." Releasing Alexander's wrist, he went for the older man's slacks without hesitation. Alexander sat back against the couch, reaching out only to brush a lock of hair behind the Englishman's ear. The Baron couldn't contain his slow intake of breath when his half-hard member was freed from the confines of his pants and introduced to the cooler air. Daniel however raised one eyebrow, glancing upwards with an almost accusing expression.

"Did you become excited while spanking me?" To that the older man chuckled.

"Afterwards, my pet, I promise." He assured the young man, though it was only half-true. Daniel accepted his answer either way, licking those perfect lips of his before he leaned in. "_Hss…_" Alexander tensed as he felt the tender kiss given to the head of his cock, lips parting when he felt a testing lick. The slightly calloused fingers of the Englishman were a nice addition, nothing like the soft hands of a spoiled and arrogant noble's. It gave Daniel a kind of credibility in his eyes. Though it seemed at first that Daniel was shy, with his tender kisses and small licks of his tongue all along the Baron's shaft, he soon discovered that the Englishman was _teasing _him!

So, there _was _something that Daniel was confident about! Soon enough Alexander was fully hard, and those kisses turned into light sucks from those damp and swollen lips, along with the rub of the younger man's thumb at the base of his cock. "Get on with it." The Prussian chided, breath growing a little short. "Unless you _want _to take forever." He added with a chuckle. A flash of concern came over Daniel's expression, but it shifted into resolve in the blink of an eye. Pulling back though to place one last kiss to the head of that proud member, he wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue brushing the slit to catch the pre-come. A low groan reverberated from the Baron's throat as those lips slid down to accept his erection into the young Englishman's mouth—even a bit of his throat! Alexander tangled his fingers into Daniel's hair gently, only enough to hold one side of that errant brunette hair out of the way as not to obscure his vision.

"_You're… nnh, sure it… was only ten times_?" Fingers tightened in the youth's hair as Daniel attempted to pull back and answer. "_No no, keep going._" He ordered, voice dipping an octave lower. He _felt _the Englishman shudder, the hot gusts of breath from Daniel's nose growing shorter. Daniel began to suck now, lips sealing and head moving slowly back and forth. "_Mm, good boy, ah good, a little faster—that's right._" Even like this, the youth was more than responsive to his orders! As the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of that wet, hot mouth reached his ears, Alexander could only offer a silent word of thanks for the gift of finding such a gorgeous young man! One that was ripe for training, a little insecure and desperate for praise and guidance. He knew in his heart that he didn't deserve Daniel, but it wasn't going to stop him from dragging the boy down with him.

"_Mm…mph._" Daniel's quiet voice began to accompany the other sounds, including the Baron's soft groans. His fingers massaged Daniel's scalp, the Englishman's silky locks still tangled between his fingers. The Prussian clenched his teeth after a while of this; it just wasn't enough!

"_Use your hands, pet. You must use every, hn, thing you have._" Alexander panted. Daniel's hands rose as ordered, thumb rubbing at the base once more, right hand even daring to reach down and cup the sensitive sacs underneath. "_G-gentle now… That's right, ah yes,_" Pleasure began to mount at last, instead of simply keeping his erection going! Daniel seemed to be getting tired after about five minutes of this, and Alexander held back a laugh. The moment the Englishman began to slow down, Alexander's fingers tightened into Daniel's hair to guide him to continue. The youth was more than content to allow him, letting that part of him be manipulated quite willingly! "_Good boy, Daniel. A bit more though, mm._" Alexander couldn't help but muse over the fact that the 'professor' must have had low stamina! "_Suck harder, use your tongue._" This time the Englishman gave a groan of dismay, seeming quite distraught that what he was doing wasn't good enough! It wouldn't last long, as the response to the Baron's new directions being complied would earn a heavy gasp from Alexander. "_Yes, yes, good boy, shallow now—yes, use that tongue, haa—_"

A shudder racked the Baron's body at that moment, and he grit his teeth as he came. As soon as he released Daniel's hair the Englishman pulled back, turning his head to the side. Alexander was quicker. His right hand clamped over the startled man's mouth, his left moving to the back of Daniel's head to keep it still. The youth choked and his hands rose up, though they stopped short of touching Alexander's arms. "_Swallow_." The single order was given with such conviction that the brunette shuddered, the heavy breath through his nose shuddering, swallowing hard at last. Alexander released his grip and Daniel folded, shoulders shaking as he coughed, reaching up with one hand to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Alexander chuckled, sitting back to pick up the handkerchief that he had cleaned Daniel's tears with. He cleaned himself off carefully, adjusting himself back into his slacks as Daniel regained what composure he could.

Oh but the Englishman's lips were rouged and swollen from his vulgar task! Brows knitted and face red, Daniel's expression was almost betrayed when he lifted his head to meet the older man's observant gaze. "What's the matter pet, the good ol' professor never made you swallow?"

"N-no."

"Well then," Alexander stated proudly, "It looks like I was able to claim something after all." He chuckled, and Daniel was very quickly humbled, even more so with the Baron's next inquiry. "And how is your bottom faring, Daniel?" The Englishman reached back behind him again, as if just remembering that he was kneeling half-naked on the floor.

"It aches quite badly… Been a while since I was punished like that." He admitted quietly. Reaching up to rub at his jaw next, he murmured. "May I dress now, Sir?"

"You may." Alexander leaned forward, pressing his lips to Daniel's damp forehead with a kiss. The youth had worked up quite a sweat trying to please the Baron well enough! Daniel stood on slightly unsteady legs, knees sore from kneeling for so long. He tugged up his pants as quick as he could, hissing as his backside was brushed. Alexander leaned forward to pick up the belt, offering it up to the Englishman. "Quite convenient, carrying your own implement to be spanked with." Daniel didn't think that was so funny, but he took the belt anyway. As he put it on, the Prussian cleared his throat. "Is there anything from this manor that you would take with you?"

"S-Sir?"

"Answer the question."

"No. Th-that is, no there isn't!" Daniel was quick to clarify. "Only my clothing, but Aunt Isabelle says they're not appropriate to be seen in public, and the rest belong to my Uncle."

"Very well." Alexander rose from the couch, shoving the soiled handkerchief into his brocade coat as he headed for the door. He snapped his fingers for Daniel to follow, bringing the youth close on his heels in a split second. When he opened the doors of the parlor, he wasn't surprised at all to see Isabella standing there. Her face was a little red, though she smiled politely. That thin and pained smile. Daniel was much more affected by her presence, practically hiding behind the taller man.

"You made up then? Oh I just _knew _you would be the one to give my foolish nephew what he needs!" She said happily, hands clasped in front of her waist. Alexander gave her a neutral expression, keeping any distaste to himself.

"I will be accepting Daniel into my household." The Baron at least confirmed.

"Excellent! Now, about payment…" She paused when Alexander chuckled.

"Don't be absurd, Lady Harfield. He'll need a new wardrobe, supplies for his schooling, and he's another mouth to feed. All funds will be dispersed only as needed whilst residing at my residence." Both Daniel and his Aunt gazed at the Baron in shock. Daniel began to fidget with his hands behind his back, and Isabelle's face slowly reddened. She finally lost her smile, trading it for a frown.

"Now listen here, Baron Heidenreich," She spoke in a low and even tone. "Unless I see that money, I'm going to write to my sister and—!"

"And tell her what exactly_, _Lady Harfield?" Alexander rose one pale brow curiously, a grin on his lips. "Tell her that your attempts to _whore out _her _precious son _were failures? I'm sure she'd _love _to hear that." Isabelle's very ears began to turn red as her frown deepened.

"She'd never believe you! I'll tell her Daniel ran away! That he treated me badly, stole money, and he—!" Isabelle gasped as the Baron reached forth to grab her left forearm. It was followed by a shocked sound of pain when he pulled her close, her red face paling quite quickly. When Alexander spoke now, that handsome voice was now little more than a rougher, barely contained growl.

"Now you listen to me you vicious _Schlampe_. If you breathe or write _one word _of your spiteful poison about my Daniel, _you will live to regret it. _I'll see to it _personally._" Amber eyes were hard and narrow as his gazed pierced the woman he was threatening. Daniel was tense, shoulders hunched and gaze averted to the side, though he watched from the corner of his eye. Isabelle trembled from head to toe, speaking in a wavering voice.

"Y-y-you c-can't…"

"Oh yes I _can, _and I _will _if you test me. I'll introduce you to the methods used in my homeland to handle meddlesome women with loose tongues. Now, do we have an understanding?" Isabelle whined as her arm was squeezed tighter.

"Y-yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, Sir! I-I understand you! I-I won't s-speak a word, I swear to G-God!" She swallowed hard, and Alexander released her with a smile. The white finger-marks around her arm swiftly turned red, and looked like they would bruise.

"Good girl." His voice returned to normal just like that, polite and even charming. Turning back to Daniel, he couldn't help but let his smile grow a little more. Wide-eyed, pale complexion, and furrowed brows, the poor boy must really be wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into right about now! "Come Daniel," The Baron gave a wave of his hand as he turned and headed for the front door. "My carriage has been waiting." Daniel nearly stumbled over his own feet to follow.


End file.
